Irresistible
by Space Chick
Summary: David Maxwell and Kellie Merquise are the most sane of all the couples, but even they have troubles too. So what happens when he tries to preserve her virginity and she's doing everything in her power to get rid of it? A/N: About the same time as "Warring
1. The Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Irresistible, Part 1

Kellie smoothed her hand over her lavender shift dress. She smiled broadly at her reflection in her vanity mirror, tucking a strand of her midnight hair behind her ear, her hair being held back by a silver clip. She leaned forward a little and checked her makeup again. "Not like he says I need it," she said, smiling again. She closed her eyes and thought of David. "I wonder where he's taking me to dinner at?" she asked herself. "Tomorrow is his birthday."

******************************************************************************

David paced back and forth across the kitchen floor. "Should I do this? Or should I not do this? Is it too soon?"

**__**

"Well for one, you can stop pacing," Jonathon said as he slammed the fridge door, pulling out a gallon of vanilla ice cream and a can of whipped cream.

David stopped pacing and turned to glare at his older brother. "You know, you're starting to act like Randy and mom when they're upset by eating ice cream."

Jonathon shot his brother a rude gesture. 

David stuck his tongue out at him.

"Boy you two sure are mature," Randy said as she ran down the steps with Donavon following. She snatched the ice cream away from Jonathon. "You're going to finish it."

Jonathon glared at her and took the can of whipped cream with him into the family room. 

Randy snorted in disdain and scooped out the vanilla into a bowl. "So, what are you so jumpy for?" she asked as she looked up at David. 

"No reason," David replied as he absently tugged on the collar of his white dress shirt. 

"You're all dressed up and wearing a tie. Going out somewhere?" she asked again as she swatted Donavon's spoon away with her own. 

"Taking Kellie out to dinner," he replied as he checked his pocket. 

"Oooh, what restaurant?" Randy asked, leaning on the counter, licking her spoon. 

"Le Belle," David replied as he glanced over at her. "Don't you have anything better to do then to ask me questions?"

"No," Randy replied, smirking. 

"She's your girlfriend, so do something?" asked David as he looked over at Donavon, who was still trying to get a spoonful of ice cream, but his spoon was getting swatted away by hers.

"Like she does what I want her to," Donavon said as he successfully yanked the bowl away from her. He put it behind his back with a teasing grin on his face. 

"Hey give that back," Randy protested as she tried to reach for it. 

"You have to get from me before you can have it," he replied. 

David rolled his eyes. 

"Will you guys shut up!" Jonathon yelled from the family room. 

David sighed. "Good God, you think he would be getting used to being without Leigh by now. And all it did was make his temper even shorter then before."

"I heard that!"

"Well anyway, I have to go," David said as he glanced at his watch. "Tell mom and dad I'll be out late and I'll have my phone with me. But please try not to call."

"Ok, whatever you say," Randy said as she made a grab for the bowl only to have it lifted out of her reach by Donavon. 

"Have a good time," Donavon said as he held the bowl up over his head, taunting Randy with it. 

"Thanks," David said as he grabbed his keys and went out the back door. He climbed into his Jeep Cherokee Sport and leaned his head back against the seat. "I hope I can do this," he said to himself and pulled out. 

******************************************************************************

Kellie dabbed a little perfume behind each ear before sitting the crystal bottle back down on the glass table. She turned and observed her appearance again. "Perfect. I know he'll just love it," she said as she adjusted the thin spaghetti straps a little. 

******************************************************************************

David pulled through the high arched gate of the Merquise/Yuy driveway. The gates had a key entry and there were security cameras. "Heero probably doesn't want my sister to show him up again when it comes to breaking security," he sighed as he pulled up in front of the mansion. He jumped out and walked up the front steps. He waited for Williamson, the butler to open the door. "Evening, is Kellie ready?"

"I'll go and see," said Williamson as he turned on his heel and started down the hall towards the steps. 

"Hey David," said Zach as he walked through the hall. "You waiting for Kel?"

"Yeah, Williamson said he go get her," David replied as he straightened his tie again. 

"That'll take too long," Zach said as he turned and faced the steps. "KELLIE, DAVID IS HERE!" he yelled. 

"What is it with you Merquises, do you have to be so loud?" asked Quatrina as she came out the family room towards the back of the house. She propped her hand on her hips. 

"Sorry," said Zach, sheepishly as he went over and gave his girlfriend a kiss. 

Quatrina snorted and rolled her eyes at him. 

Kellie heard her brother's yell and she turned on her heel, grabbing her an amethyst cashmere sweater from her four poster bed, and ran out of her room and down the hall. "Coming," she called back as she trotted down the steps. She spotted him and immediately threw herself into his arms. "Hello there."

David smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "You look lovely as always."

"I do it just for you," she replied as she leaned up and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He returned the kiss, his hands coming to rest on her slender hips. 

"Do you have to do that in the front hall?" Zechs asked as he leaned against the study door. He gave his daughter and her boyfriend a steady look. "Or can you at least wait until you're out of my sight?"

David leaned away from her and looked over at him, but he didn't remove his hands from her hips. "Sorry."

Zechs sighed. "Where are you going tonight?"

"He's taking me out to dinner at Le Belle," Kellie replied as she pressed a kiss on David's cheek. 

"What's the occasion?" Zechs asked, arching a brow. 

"No reason. Just wanted to take her out somewhere nice," David replied a little uncomfortably. 

"Mmm," was all Zechs said as he shook his head. "Just don't keep her out too late Maxwell," he said as he went back in the study. 

It was David's turn to sigh. He looked back at Kellie. "Well are you ready?" 

"Yes," Kellie replied as she laced her fingers with his. 

He smiled at her and led her outside to his Jeep. He opened the door for her and helped her in. Words that his father had told him and his brothers when they first started dating echoed in his head, _"There is one rule that every guy should follow. You always treat a woman like a lady. Always. But don't forget you also have to treat a lady like a woman as well." _At the time, he hadn't much of an idea of what his dad meant at thirteen, but as he got older, he came to realized what his dad was trying to put across to him and his brothers. He got into the seat next to her and leaned across, capturing her lips with his in a passion filled kiss. "I was waiting to do that since I saw you," he said as he leaned away. 

"I can tell," Kellie smirked as they pulled out of the driveway. 

******************************************************************************

David had reserved a table out on the terrace. He was unaccountably nervous. His palms were slightly sweaty as their dessert of crème brulee arrived. "So are you having a nice time Kellie?" he asked as he looked at her from across the table. The candlelight was reflected in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm having a wonderful time David. It was a wonderful dinner," Kellie replied as she reached her hand across the table for his. 

"Well, it's going to get much better," he said softly and a little shakily as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He flipped it open with his thumb as he reached across the table for her hand. He didn't even have to say anything as her eyes went wide with surprise. 

"Oh David," she breathed as she looked at the glittering diamond and amethyst ring. She looked back up at him, her eyes shiny with tears. 

He moved out of his chair and got on his knee in front of her. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking slightly as he grasped her hand in his. He swallowed hard. "Will you honor me in becoming my wife Kellie Anne?"

"Oh David," she said again as she looked down at him. She could see his heart in his eyes. She reached up and brushed back a lock of his chocolate colored hair. "Yes, I'll marry you David," she said as she leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you too Kel," David replied, sighing in relief. He leaned away and slipped the sparkling ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. He leaned up again and kissed her. He could hear the applause of everyone around him. He smiled as he stood up and faced her. "Do you like the ring?" 

"I love the ring. It's beautiful," Kellie said as she looked at it in the candlelight. She stood up as well and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said again. 

"And I love you," he said as he breathed in the scent of her lilac perfume. He closed his eyes and continued to hold her tight. 

An hour or so later…

The windows of the Jeep were steamed up from the heat two young bodies were generating. 

Kellie was straddling David's lap as they made out in the backseat. She was nibbling on his lower lip as his hands cupped her breasts through the soft material of her dress. One strap slid off as her hand gripped his arm. She was breathing hard. "I…love…you…" she said between kisses. 

"I…love…you…too," David managed to get out as her hips moved against his. His hands slid from her breasts to her back, slowly unzipping the dress and moving his hands over her trim back. 

She moved against him again, feeling his erection pressing between her thighs. It made her want him even more as her hands slid from his shoulders and down his bared chest. The straps of her dress slid all the way down her arms, revealing the sheer white strapless bra she was wearing. 

His mouth left hers to trail down her throat, nipping and sucking gently as he deftly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, before his hands slid back to the front. They covered her bared breasts lightly, his index fingers just barely grazing her nipples. 

"David," she sighed as her head fell back, allowing him access to more of her throat, "More."

"Mmm," he mumbled against her skin as his tongue found it's way between her breasts. 

Kellie slid her hands down even further towards the belt loops of his khakis. 

David was almost too involved what he was doing almost didn't realize what she was doing until he felt an obvious tug on the waistband. "Kel, what are you doing?" he said, his voice muffled from between her cleavage. 

"What does it feel like?" she said in a husky tone as she slipped her fingers just below his waist. 

He stilled slightly. "Kellie?" he asked as he raised his head and looked at her. 

"What?"

"We have to stop."

"Why? Don't you like this?"

"Yes, but…"

"There's no "but," she said as she crushed her mouth against his. 

His train of thought was clouded as her tongue found his. He rested his hands on her smooth thighs, sliding up and under the skirt. His fingers pressed against the soft flesh of her inner thighs causing her to whimper. 

Kellie's hands came up for a moment to cup his face between them while she kissed him. She could feel his fingers moving dangerously close to where she was aching for him to touch. Her hands slid back down his chest to his pants. "Please David, for me," she said breathlessly every time their lips parted. Her hands slid partially under his khakis as his fingers brushed lightly against her. A long drawn out sigh escaped her lips. 

David's mouth left hers again as he felt her hands sliding lower. "Kellie?" 

"Hmm?"

"Now I really think we should stop?"

"Why?"

"Because if we don't I won't be able to in a minute."

"Then don't."

"Kellie, we have to."

"Please?" she asked as she gave him a long sensuous kiss.

When the kiss ended, he pulled his lips away from hers. He wanted to. How he wanted to, but he wouldn't. "No, Kel," he said gently as he reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's time I took you home anyway."

Kellie sighed, pressing her forehead against his. "All right," she said as she crawled off of his lap. She searched for her discarded bra on the floor. Once found, she retrieved her handbag from the front and stuffed it inside. She felt his hands on her back as he zipped her up. She fixed herself and climbed back over to the front, curling her legs under her. 

David followed after he readjusted his pants and slipped on his shirt. He buttoned it, but he didn't tuck it in. He started the Jeep up. He looked over at her. "Love you Kellie."

She gave him a smile. "Love you too David." She watched the moonlit scenery race past her as he took her home. _"Every date ends like this. We get so far and he pulls back. This is driving me nuts!" _

He pulled into her driveway, leaning out the window to punch in the code on the gate. He drove up to the mansion and hopped out. He opened the door for her. She was wearing her sweater. He waited as she unlocked the front door. "I'll say good night here," he said softly as he pulled her close. 

Kellie cuddled against him, her arms going around his waist. "When do you think we should tell them?"

"Tomorrow at my birthday dinner," he replied as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. 

"They'll be shocked," she laughed softly.

He leaned away from her a little, tracing her jaw with his finger. "I'm glad you said yes. I was nervous as hell."

Kellie giggled and stood on her toes to rub her nose against his. "And I consider myself the luckiest girl in the world. And it makes me happy that you asked me. I can't wait to be yours permanently."

David chuckled and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you Kel. Good night," he said whispered as he took a step back from her, their hands still linked. 

"I love you too," Kellie said as she looked at her ring shining bright from the moon, "And good night," she said as she stepped inside the door. "Wait until you see what I got for your birthday."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said as their hands finally parted. He walked back to his Jeep and climbed in. He could still see her standing inside the front door. He saw her blow him a kiss, making him grin as he blew the horn of his Jeep and started back down the drive.

******************************************************************************

Kellie sighed and closed the door. She leaned against it, her head rolling back and forth on it. 

Veronica came down the steps, dressed in boxers and a tee shirt, carrying a plate still half filled with Oreo cookies and a glass of milk. "You're home," she commented, observing her cousin. 

"Yup, I'm home," Kellie replied as she took a step forwards and plucked a cookie from the plate. 

Veronica tilted her head to one side. "He turned you down again, didn't he?"

Kellie frowned and said nothing. 

"It's written all over your face Kel. You poor thing," Veronica said shaking her head. 

"Don't remind me," Kellie groaned as she took another cookie and started up the steps. 

Veronica followed her cousin up the steps and down the corridor to her room. "You know, the fact that you're dating a Maxwell, makes this hard to believe."

"What is?" Kellie asked as she went into her room, tossing her bag on the gilt chair. 

"That you're not getting laid," Veronica pointed out as she followed her cousin. "You know how many girls they've all nailed?"

Kellie shot her younger cousin a dirty look. "I hope you're only talking about Jonathon and Chris?"

"I am, but only because David is the brother that kisses and doesn't tell," Veronica stated as she sat down in the other chair. 

"And you should be so lucky that Jonathon doesn't kiss and tell all the time either," Kellie said pointedly. 

Veronica flinched guiltily. 

"Thought I didn't know? David told me because he caught you two making out in the library two years ago. And I know it wasn't the eggnog that was making you two do that," Kellie said as she walked into her closet, coming out a minute later in a pair of boxers and one of David's shirts. 

"So?"

"So, if your dad ever found out that you made out with your sister's brother in law, who happens to be a little more then three years older then you, he would be pissed. You were seventeen and still underage."

Veronica scowled. "I'm sorry I ever brought that up. But you haven't even had sex with David and you've been with him for over three years."

"Do you have to keep reminding me?" Kellie snapped as she snatched the plate of cookies away and sat down in the opposite chair. 

"Sorry, but what exactly is holding him back?" Veronica asked curiously. 

"Be damned if I knew," Kellie said as she licked the filling out of the Oreo before popping the rest of it into her mouth. 

Veronica sighed and handed her the glass of milk. "I see you're going to need this more then me tonight."

Kellie shot Veronica another dirty look, but took the milk and drew her knees up to her chest. "I think you're probably right."

******************************************************************************

David arrived home, noticing that Donavon's Saab was still parked in front of the rear garage. He closed the garage door silently behind him and went through the back gate to the kitchen door. He pushed it open and closed it behind him with a soft click. He looked towards the family room, where the television was flickering. He went in and saw that Randy and Donavon were curled up on the couch, asleep. He smiled and switched off the power, causing the room to fall into a moonlit darkness. He went back to the kitchen and walked up the back steps. He just opened his door when Jonathon poked his head out. "You're still up?"

"Am I standing here?" Jonathon asked dryly as he leaned against the doorframe. 

David rolled his eyes. 

"So I see that you and Kellie had a nice time," remarked Jonathon as he nodded towards his brother's untucked and wrinkled shirt.

David shrugged. "We had a nice dinner."

"Never could get anything out of you after a date. You were never any fun," Jonathon grumbled. "Could always tell that you got laid though. And I know for a fact that you haven't been."

"And is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Never said there was. I was making an observation."

"Like you should talk. You could have gotten Leigh pregnant," David hissed. 

Jonathon's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think of going there David."

"Fine."

"So what was the special occasion?" Jonathon asked, relaxing some. 

"We'll tell everyone tomorrow at my birthday dinner," David said as he loosened the top button of his shirt. 

"Oh, so it's that kind of announcement. You asked her to marry you, didn't you?" Jonathon drawled knowingly. 

David flushed a little. 

"Yup, I'm right," Jonathon said smugly. "You were always the worst liar out of the four of us."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to wait and tell everyone at dinner. So don't go blabbing to mom and dad. Or Randy, Chris, and Victoria," David pleaded. 

"Fine, fine, I won't tell anyone that you're engaged," Jonathon sighed. He gave his brother a once over, a smirk curving his lips. "So how good a kisser is she?"

David's face flamed and he lunged at his brother, who closed his door just in time. "Baka!" he growled through it. He could hear his brother's snickers through the door. He grumbled a few more choice words about his older brother as he went back to his room a little down the hall and across. He toed his shoes off by the closet door and then stripped down to his gray boxers. He sighed as he lay back on the full sized bed, propping his head up with his hands. He stared at the ceiling. He loved Kellie with all his heart that's why he didn't sleep with her. He loved her too much. He had been with other girls, but only a few. Kellie was still a virgin and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. It was very hard, but he was willing to wait. He wanted to be married to her before he made love to her. He removed his hands from behind his head and rolled to his side. "And now she's really going to expect it since she's engaged," he said to himself. He closed his eyes. It was a big day tomorrow. 

__

A/N: I had to write one for David and Kellie since their story is happening at the same time as "Warring Hearts." I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more coming soon! XOXO!


	2. Birthday Set Up

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids __

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Irresistible, Part 2

David leaned back in his chair, rubbing his full stomach. His mother had outdone herself as usual, making him a huge birthday dinner. She had grilled steaks, fresh buttered potatoes, and corn on the cob, his favorite, watermelon, another favorite, and rice pudding, his ultimate favorite dessert. At the moment, his hand was resting over Kellie's on the table. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "So, did you tell anyone yet?"

"No, I tried to keep my left hand inconspicuous until now," Kellie whispered back. "You think I should give them a subtle hint?" she asked, her violet eyes shining. 

"Go right ahead," he said as he released her left hand. 

"I think I would like more rice pudding," she said as she reached over with her left hand, pulling the lid off, taking her time so people would notice. 

Chris noticed first. "Damn Kellie! When did this happen?"

Victoria turned to look. Her eyes widened as she looked at her cousin and then over at David, who was smirking in his chair. 

Zechs' eyes fell on the glittering ring on his daughter's left ring finger. He blinked several times and didn't say anything. He looked over at David and then back at Kellie. 

Kellie stood up from her seat. "And in case you all can't see, I'm wearing an engagement ring. David asked me to marry him last night and I said yes!"

In moments, the girls surrounded her, admiring her ring. 

******************************************************************************

David pushed away when all the women crowded around Kellie. He rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations David," Chris said as he came over and clapped his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. 

"That's why you were all dressed up last night," said Donavon as he came over. 

"Never thought you'd get around to it," smirked Zach as he grinned at his future brother in law. 

"Hey, I was nervous as hell last night. I didn't know if I should or not," David replied honestly. 

"Got that right, you nearly left a trail in the kitchen from all your pacing," Jonathon pointed out as he clapped his hand on his younger brother's other shoulder. 

"Oh sweetheart," Hilde said as she came over to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. 

David stood and gave his mother a tighter hug. "I know mom."

"My kids are leaving me," Hilde said, a trifle tearfully as she let him go and took a step back. 

"You're really making me feel old here," Duo said, grinning as he embraced his youngest son. "But she's a wonderful girl. She'll be a welcome addition to the family."

"Watch dad and Zechs fight over your kids," Jonathon said dryly as he rolled his eyes, "Just like Heero and dad do over Alex."

"So sue me," Duo snorted as he draped an arm over Hilde's shoulder. 

"Oh no, not more," Wufei mumbled. "Just what we need, more Maxwells running around."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Ignore Wuffie. But there's no harm in starting a family right away."

"I'd like to wait until I'm married to do that dad," David replied wryly. 

"So, when did you decide to ask her?" asked Hilde, looking back at her son. 

"It kind of hit me one day," David replied as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Another kid married," Duo sighed, "they're leaving pretty fast."

"Yeah just wait until Randy gets asked," Chris said, grinning as he looked over at his dad. 

Duo paled. "Not yet she's not. She finishes school first. She's too young."

Hilde rolled her eyes. "Don't start telling your father that. He'll panic."

Duo scowled at his wife and gave her a light pinch on her side, making her yelp. She turned and gave him a dirty look. 

David sighed and looked over at Kellie, who still had the girls and the women around her. He smiled when she glanced over in his direction. 

"So, when was the moment you decided. You kind of omitted that one little part," Chris said as he looked back over at the women, who were now joined by their parents and Jonathon. 

David looked at Chris. "I didn't want to say it in front of Jonathon."

"Why?" Chris asked, puzzled. 

"Because I was thinking about it for the past few months and when I saw what happened with Leigh and Jonathon, when she thought she was pregnant, I made my decision to ask her," David replied quietly. 

Chris's eyes widened again. "You did what?"

"Look Jonathon's made plenty of mistakes in his love life. And you and me are also guilty of that as well."

"Your point David? You didn't get Kellie pregnant did you?"

"No! But I won't let the woman I love slip through my fingers either, pregnant or not. I won't make the same mistakes as Jonathon did." 

"I think I get it," Chris said slowly. "So you don't want to screw up like Jonathon did."

"More or less."

Chris sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So that's why you didn't want to mention when. And Jonathon hasn't been the same since he and Leigh really called it quits."

"You know how mom and Randy eat a lot of ice cream when they're upset," David said, looking over at Jonathon out of the corner of his eye. 

"Yeah?"

"Jonathon's started it too. He ate nearly an entire gallon of vanilla ice cream and two cans of whipped cream."

"Damn," Chris said as he looked over at Jonathon as well. 

******************************************************************************

"So how about it Kel? Are you going to give him that special birthday gift?" Veronica whispered in her cousin's ear. 

"You think I should?" Kellie whispered back. 

"Time to really take matters into your own hands girl. You want him, go and get him. Now go up to his room and I'll send him up after you in fifteen minutes," Veronica said, giving her cousin a light shove towards the house. 

"You think he'll like it?" Kellie asked as she started walking.

"He's a guy, he'll like it. Trust me," Veronica said smugly.

Kellie smiled and hurried inside the house. 

"All right, time to get my cousin laid," Veronica said as she looked over at David. 

******************************************************************************

Once inside, Kellie made her way up to David's room. A wicked smirk crossed her lips as she closed the door behind her. "He's definitely going to like this gift," she said, looking around the room. She laughed softly and started to get things ready. 

******************************************************************************

"Hey David," Veronica said as she sidled up next to him. 

"What do you want Veronica?" David asked, giving the younger girl a droll look. 

"Oh nothing. But you know, Kellie hasn't given you your entire gift yet," Veronica said nonchalantly. 

He arched a brow. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Because it's waiting for you in your room," she said innocently. "And she's waiting to give it to you."

David gave her a skeptical look. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm being set up?"

Veronica gave him her sweetest smile. "And why would Kellie and I set you up?"

"I don't know, maybe because you two together is a dangerous combination," he replied dryly. 

"You think so?" she asked cheekily. 

He sighed again. "Stop being cute Veronica. It only gets you so far," he said, chucking her under the chin before he went inside the house. 

Veronica smirked evilly. "Oh I think it gets me anything I want Maxwell." She raised her sapphire eyes to the house. "Good luck Kellie."

******************************************************************************

David ran up the back steps and down the hall towards his room. The dim hall light cast a golden light on the cream colored walls. He pushed his door open. His room was dark. "Kellie? Are you in here?" He reached for the light switch, when he heard her voice. 

"Keep the lights off birthday boy," Kellie said as she opened the door of his closet, reveling herself, "and let the moon show you the way."

His hand fell away from the switch and his eyes honed in on her. His mouth fell open slightly as she moved into the room, the moon falling across her slender, and very damn well near naked body. The sheer flesh toned material did nothing to hide her. 

"I take it by your speechlessness that you like what you see," she said impishly as she walked towards him, her hips swaying slightly. 

David felt a slight flush creep up his cheeks; his eyes still on her body. He raised his eyes to hers. "Yes, I like what I see. Is this my birthday gift?"

"Yes it is," Kellie replied softly as she stopped in front of him. Her finger traced his lips and then his jaw. "But this isn't your complete birthday gift. There's a lot more in store for you then just this," she said as she stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the lips. 

"There is?" At the moment, the power of speech was almost beyond him. "Like what?"

"Oh like this." Her fingers came down to the first button of his shirt, slipping it out of its hole. She undid them slowly until his shirt fell open revealing his muscled chest. He wasn't as built as Chris and Jonathon, he was of slightly smaller build, leaner, but just as strong. Her lips curved up into a sultry smile as she placed both of her palms on his chest and slid them down. 

He felt his heart speed up and his blood roaring in his ears. The sheer material caught the moonlight, making the bra and panties sparkle intermittently. Her hands felt warm on his skin. 

She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled inwardly, triumphantly. She could see his eyes wandering over her before coming back to her face. Her hands pushed the shirt from his shoulders until it fell on the dark gray carpet. She wrapped her arms about his neck and captured his lips with hers in a teasing kiss. 

David returned it, his arms coming up to encircle her waist. He pulled her tightly against him, his back bumping into the door. 

Kellie removed one of her hands from him and flicked the lock on his door. 

The sound of the click made his ears instantly perk up and he lifted his mouth from hers, looking down at her. 

She could see his protest in his eyes. She pouted prettily and took a step back. "Don't you want me?"

His eyes followed her hands as she ran them over her smooth curves before returning them to hers. "Yes, I want you. I'd be lying if I said no," he said thickly. 

"How much do you want me?"

David took a deep breath. "More then anything."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," she said as she moved back into his arms once again, their lips meeting in a sensuous kiss.

Soon, the kiss turned heated and more passionate. Their tongues twining with each other's and his hands sliding down over the slope of her firm backside. He could feel her arching against him provocatively, making it hard for him to think coherently. 

Kellie was thrilled that this was going the way that she wanted it. She left his mouth and trailed kisses down his throat. 

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you," she replied as she licked the skin at the base of his throat before moving lower, following the path of her inquisitive hands. Her tongue dragged across his bare skin, down the center of his chest. She felt a groan from him. She smiled as she gently nipped at his rippled stomach. 

"K…Kel…"

"Hmm?"

"You…you don't have to…do this."

"This is part of my birthday gift to you," Kellie said as her hands made it to the first button of his black cargo pants. She deftly undid them and swiftly pulled them down to his ankles, leaving him in bright red boxers. 

He kicked them away, hauling her back up to his mouth, his fingers threading through her thick midnight hair. 

Kellie let her hands wander back down to his hips and let him kiss her with urgency before she pulled away. "No, no, no, I wasn't finished yet," she said in a low voice as she kissed back down his chest. Her nails lightly raked up his thighs up over the material of his boxers. 

His eyes popped open when he felt her nails flit across him. "Oh God," he groaned, rolling his head on the door. "Kellie?"

"Not now David," Kellie said softly as she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. "Let me give you a good birthday gift."

But every man has his limits and David had reached his. He was aching with suppressed desire. He wanted her so much and so badly. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stave it off. 

Her fingers slipped lower. 

He growled, banging his head lightly on the wood door. He grasped her wrist loosely. "Kellie stop."

Kellie looked up at him. His eyes were shut tight and he was banging his head on the door. 

David pulled her up to look at him in the face. "You have to stop Kellie. I can only take so much."

"Well I don't want you to stop. I want to feel you inside me right now," she said bluntly as she stared up into the blue violet pools. 

"We have to because I want to be married to you before I make love to you."

"I'm engaged to you. That's good enough for me," she stated as she braced her hands on either side of him. "Don't make me pull out all the stops."

"Like what?"

"Like this," she said as she took a step back from him. She reached behind her; unhooking her bra and letting it dangle from her fingers, before it fell to the floor. 

His eyes shot up to her face. "Kellie," he sighed as he took a few steps towards her, only to have her yank him towards her. Their balance off, they fell onto his bed, her underneath. He didn't move since he was lying between her spread thighs.

She moved.

"Hell," he muttered as he found her mouth with his. He could feel her sliding enticingly against him, drowning out his thoughts once again. 

Kellie tilted her hips against his. She felt him pressing against her. She gasped as he pressed even harder. Her arms were locked about his neck. She tore her mouth from his as he started placing hot kisses down her throat. "Oh yes," she breathed. 

David felt her breath rush past his ear, sending chills back down his spine. His hands were resting on the elastic that rode her hipbones as he placed more kisses down her neck. 

Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh David! Mom wants to see you!" Randy yelled through the door. 

The sound of his sister's voice jerked him back to rational thinking. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder towards the door. 

  
"Shit," Kellie mumbled under her breath. 

"Take your time though David. I know you're "occupied," Randy snickered as she went back down the hall. 

He could hear his sister's laugh as she left. He looked back down at Kellie and moved off of her. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "That was…"

"Embarrassing. Your sister has a big mouth," Kellie supplied as she turned her head to look at him. "But then again…"

David saw the look enter her violet eyes. He shook his head. "No Kel. We have to go back down. This wasn't a good idea."

She pouted, rolling to her side. She propped herself up on one elbow and trailed her one hand on his chest. "I couldn't entice you to stay?"

He shook his head. "As much as I appreciate this, it was good that she knocked when she did." He got off the bed and retrieved his pants and his shirt. 

Kellie observed him from the bed. "You're glad she knocked?"

David shrugged his shoulders as he buttoned up his shirt. He picked up her bra from the floor and went over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He smiled thoughtfully. "Did Veronica help you set me up?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I knew I was being set up."

"Well didn't you like what you were set up for?"

"Yes," he replied, glancing down at her breasts before looking back up at her face, "maybe a little too much." 

She frowned slightly. 

"It was very nice of you though. And very ingenious of you too babe. I haven't changed my mind though."

Kellie's frown deepened.

When he saw it he bent forward and kissed her forehead. "I appreciate the effort though. But the best birthday gift of all is having you as my fiancée and having you love me."

Her lips quirked up in a smile at his admission. "I love you too."

"Now come on, put your clothes on so we can go back downstairs."

"You go on ahead. I'll be down in a few minutes," Kellie said as she pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"All right," he said as he stood. He grinned at her over his shoulder as he opened the door. He leaned against it once it was closed. He raised his eyes heavenwards again. "That was a close one."

Kellie listened to him go back down the hall. Once his footsteps faded, she thumped the mattress with her fist. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She flopped back on the bed. "This isn't fair."

__

A/N: Another chapter up! Hope you enjoyed! There will be more coming soon! XOXO!


	3. The After Engagement Party Arguement

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids Administrator ITR 2 6 2001-11-01T16:37:00Z 2001-11-01T16:37:00Z 8 4357 24835 Inacom 206 49 30499 9.4402 0 0 

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Irresistible, Part 3 

**__**

"Come on Kel, stop it," David mumbled as she dabbed at his split lip. He leaned away a little to avoid it. 

Kellie propped her hands on her hips and gave him a reproachful look. "Stop being a baby," she said that as she grasped his chin between her fingers and dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton on the cut. 

He winced slightly. "That hurts."

"Well if you hadn't volunteered yourself as a punching bag for Jonathon, then I wouldn't have to do this," she said with exasperation, taking a few steps back. "You were lucky the party was wrapping up by the time you showed yourself again. I had a hell of a time explaining where you were to those women your dad rescued me from."

"I'm sorry."  
  


"You better be sorry."

"I really am babe. I didn't mean to go off like that and get the crap beaten out of me, but you know, it's better me getting beat up then having Jonathon slam his fists through plate glass."

"You Maxwells, so overemotional," Kellie said as she shook her head. She turned on her heel and went into her bathroom with the used cotton balls and the ice pack. 

David followed her with his eyes as she left the room. He shut his eyes. She hadn't really lit into him like Victoria had Chris, but he could see how upset she was. It was mirrored in her amethyst eyes. 

She came back out. She had since changed out of the outfit she had worn to the party. She was now wearing a button up shirt that she had snitched from David. She walked back over to him and leaned down to look him in the face. "I'm not really mad David, but I just wish you hadn't gotten so involved with this mess between your brother and Leigh."

"I know, but it's hard not to be involved. He's my brother and it's going to affect me, Chris, Randy, our parents. There's not much I can do to avoid it. And I know you think that he's being overemotional, but this is really hard for him."

"I know this is hard for him. I'm sorry that he has to go through this, but even I know he has to do this alone. He has to correct his own mistakes," Kellie said as she sat down on his lap and pressed her forehead against his jaw. 

David sighed against her hair and rubbed her back with his hand. "What did I do to get an understanding woman like you?" he asked softly. 

"You didn't have to anything. It was just you," she replied, as she turned on his lap and faced him. She kissed him lightly, careful of the cut on his lip. 

His hands pressed against her back, holding her to him. He rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you," he said quietly. 

Kellie smiled against his mouth. "I know. I love you too." She kissed him again. 

David returned the kiss. It had been awhile since he had gotten to be completely alone with her. They hadn't much time between coming home from their respective schools and the engagement party. And tomorrow was her birthday and Christmas.

She looped her arms around his neck as the kiss continued to become more intense and heated. She could feel his hands twisting the back of her nightshirt. She pressed herself up against him fully. She heard him growl in his throat. "Missed that didn't you?" she laughed huskily against his mouth. 

"You're bad," David said raggedly as he let his hands slide down to her hips. 

"And you love it." She braced her hands against his chest and pushed him slightly until he was forced to move further back on her four-poster bed. 

He smirked at her and pulled her down on top of him. His hand threaded its way through her silky raven hair as his mouth found hers again. His other hand slid down her back over the slope of her firm backside. 

Kellie braced her hands on his chest. She could feel the rapid pounding of his heart. Her nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

David felt the tantalizing touch of her nails on his skin, making his nerves endings sizzle. He rolled her to her back, his one leg resting between hers. He left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck to the first button of her shirt. 

She arched her neck back to allow him better access. She sighed as she felt his tongue flick against her throat. "Mmm…David."

He couldn't stop from smiling against her skin as she said his name. His finger found the first button of her shirt and one by one; they fell open under his deft hands. He leaned away from her and shrugged off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He gazed at her for a moment. Her eyes were closed and there was a satisfied little smile curving her lips. Her unbuttoned shirt only showed a strip of skin down the center of her torso. He bent his head and kissed the valley between her breasts. He could smell the lilac wafting off her skin. He traveled up and started kissing her collarbone, pushing the cotton aside with his nose as he kissed towards her shoulder. 

Kellie let him do what he wanted. It all felt good to her. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips when his hair brushed against her exposed throat. 

David paused for a moment and listened to her laughter as it bubbled from her throat. He bent his head again and purposefully slid his hair along her smooth skin. More laughter welled up. "You're too ticklish," he murmured, grinning. 

"Well if you keep doing that, of course I'm going to laugh," she giggled as she tried to move away only to be pulled back. She pushed herself up on her elbows, their lips meeting again. Soon, they were both sitting up in the middle of the bed; their lips still connected. She continued to push herself forwards, making him move back towards the headboard. 

His back hit the headboard as her lips left his. He watched in fascination as she shrugged the shirt off. The moonlight spilled across her skin, making it glow. Her eyes gleamed like the jewel in her engagement ring. 

Kellie regarded him thoughtfully as she straddled his lap again. She could see her reflection in the blue violet of his eyes. She could see the love and the passion in them. She traced his jaw with her fingertips as she nipped at his lips. Her fingers slid up towards his ears, the spot she knew that made him melt like an ice cube. 

David realized her intent and tried to move his head, knowing that once she touched his ears, he would be putty in her hands. It was his one weakness that he wished she didn't know about. But he wasn't able to avoid her fingers. 

She rubbed his ears.

"Not fair," he mumbled as he almost slid down the headboard. Throbbing sensations shot through his body as she massaged the lobes between her fingers. 

"I think it's completely fair," she whispered triumphantly as she raked her nails on the shell of his ear, making him shudder. 

"Then two can play that game," he replied as he cupped her breasts in his hands, his fingers rotating over her nipples. 

Her breath caught in her throat. 

"Turn about is always fair play," he whispered as he kissed her.

Kellie whimpered into his mouth as his fingers teased her. Her head fell back as his mouth left hers to travel down her throat. She leaned up a little as his lips moved further down. 

David moved his hands from her breasts to her back, strumming her spine lightly as he nuzzled the inner curves with his nose. The scent of her perfume drowning his senses, making him oblivious to everything else. He covered one pert nipple with his lips, sucking gently. 

She whimpered again into his hair as she bent her head over his. Her fingers pressed against the sides of his neck, her thumbs rubbing the back of his ears. "More." She slid her hands down to his shoulders as he moved to the other side, laving her skin with his tongue. She slowly slid back down again, their lips melding together again. She trailed her nails down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his pants. She hesitated, waiting for him to protest, but when he didn't, she swiftly undid them. They were tossed to the floor, leaving him only in dark blue boxers. She straddled his lap again. 

His tongue met hers as he stroked her hips with his fingers. His skin was tingling from wherever her nails seemed to touch as they slid over his skin. 

Kellie loved the feel of his skin. The taunt muscles under the tanned skin. Her fingers slid up and down his legs, her nails raking over the cotton material of his boxers. They made a slightly scratchy noise at each pass. Then she let one hand brush over his erection. 

David's eyes popped open when her hand stayed where it was and when she grasped his one hand that had been resting on her hip and pressed it between her thighs. He didn't breathe for a moment. She pressed his fingers against her so he could feel the incredible heat and how wet she really was. He almost groaned as she let her hand slide up and down on him. He banged his head on the headboard once as desire ripped through him. He moved his fingers slightly against her softness. She whimpered raggedly. 

She felt herself get even wetter. She opened her eyes and watched his face. His eyes were closed again. She caressed him again, this time making him growl. A satisfied smile spread on her lips. She rotated her hips over his hand, making herself gasp sharply at the rush of sensation as it coursed through her. "Mmm…"

He ground his head ground his head on the headboard, hard. He didn't know how he was doing it. His control was hanging on by a thread. He banged his head on the headboard, trying to block out what he was feeling as he tried to think. **_"You know you want to. __I don't. _****Yes, you do. Would you pass this opportunity up? Think about how it would feel to be inside her. I'm not thinking this. I'm not. ****Don't you want to hear her say your name as she climaxes? Don't you want those slender thighs wrapped about your hips? Stop it! Stop it! ****Come on, what can it hurt? You'll be married to her soon. And she wants you to make love to her. Come on."  He banged his head even harder, trying to block out his body's urgings and what she was doing. He was hanging onto the little bit of rationality he possessed. Her hand stroked him again and her hot flesh pressed enticingly against his fingers. He could almost imagine her shrieking in ecstasy as he made love to her. He squelched that thought with another bang on the headboard. The back of his head was beginning to hurt, but not enough to block out what she was doing. **

Kellie was thrilled he wasn't stopping her. _"About damn time. Maybe he was just waiting until my birthday to make love to me. Finally." With a wicked smirk creasing her lips, she slid her hand inside his boxers, her hand enfolding around his hard flesh. She ground her hips down on his hand, waiting for him to slip his fingers underneath the pale pink string bikini she was wearing. She shuddered in delight as more sensations rushed through her. "David," she said on a serrated sigh. _

By this time, David had banged his head hard enough on the heavy wooden headboard to make the pain feel good. With the last ounce of control he possessed and her slackening grip on his wrist, he removed his hand from between her thighs. "Kel," he groaned as she moved her hand. 

"Yes?" 

"We can't."

"Yes we can. Just this time I want you to be inside of me."

"Oh God, Kel, please don't do this to me."

Her eyes honed in on his in the darkness. Her hand stilled. "David?"

"You have to stop. We have to stop," he said through clenched teeth. 

"Why?"

"Kellie, please don't make me do this."

She removed her hand and propped the both of them on her hips as she leaned away from him. "What are you saying?"

"Kel, for my sake and yours, don't make my answer that," David pleaded as he looked at her flawless face. 

"You don't want to, is that it?" she stated flatly. Her lips twitched. 

He saw that twitch, but he wasn't going to lie to her either. "Yes, that's it," he replied faintly. 

Kellie pushed away from him and grabbed the shirt on the end of the bed. It happened to be the one that he had worn earlier during the party. She was biting her lips, keeping her comments to herself. 

David watched as she yanked the shirt on and got off her bed. Her movements clearly indicated that she was angry as she walked across her room to her walk in closet. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, retrieving his pants from the floor. He pulled them on and waited for her to come back out. When she came out of her closet, she was wearing black leggings with the shirt. Her hair swung loose as she walked. _"Yup, she's pissed."  "Kellie," he said softly. _

She growled when she heard him call her. She sat down at her vanity and began to brush her hair furiously. 

When she didn't reply, he got up and walked over to her and stood behind her. He watched as she raked the brush hard through her thick locks. "Kellie."

Kellie gritted her teeth as he said her name again. "Lights on," she said as her room flooded with warm yellow light. She turned to look at him.

David could see that she was extremely angry. Her eyes impaled him. They glittered like cold jewels. "You're pissed."  
  


"Damn right I am," she snapped at him as she stood up. She poked him in the chest with her finger. "And I have every right to be you jerk."

"Kellie…"

"Don't you Kellie me, David Philip. You listen to me. What the hell is your fucking problem? Why the hell don't you want to have sex with me?"

David regarded her warily as her voice rose several notches in volume. Unlike his brothers, he didn't provoke a fight with his girlfriend. He knew by this time, Chris would have antagonized Victoria even more, and Jonathon and Leigh would be engaged in a yelling match. "Can you calm down?"

"No! I'm not going to let it go by this time mister. I want an answer!"

"Fine," he said with exasperation. "One, I'm not going to make love to you while I'm under your father's roof. Two, I want to wait until marriage. And three, it's because I love you too much."

Kellie's eyes narrowed even more from his explanation. "You call that an answer?"

He raked an agitated hand through his tousled hair. "Kellie, those are my reasons."

"For right now you mean. Don't you want to sleep with me?"

His eyes softened a little as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes, I want to, but I want to wait until we're married."

"Why!"  
  


"Because I want it to be more special that's why."

She pushed his hand away and crossed her arms belligerently. "Weren't those other girls special too?" she hissed. 

He closed his eyes and let out a drawn out breath. "They weren't you. I cared about them, but I didn't love them like I do you. That's what makes you more special. That's why I want to wait."

"We they just as willing as I am?"

"Yes, most of them were."

"Did they have to ask?" 

"Not all of them had to."

His reply infuriated her even more. 

He could see the angry flush on her cheeks. She wasn't one to lose her temper often. They had their share of arguments, but she was never this mad at him. 

"You were willing to have sex with them when they asked! I ask you, I get turned down flat!"

David shifted on his feet a little. "Kellie…"

"You know how that makes me feel! You've slept with other girls that you didn't love, but you won't sleep with me because you do! That is the most absurd excuse I've ever heard," she bit out. "You're being hypocritical."

His lips twitched as his temper lay just below the surface. "Kellie…"

"No!" she cut in furiously, "I won't let you talk your way out of this!"

"Dammit Kellie, I'm doing this because I love you. I'm marrying you, not them! I respect you a lot more then I did them. Why can't you see that!"

"Because it's not fair to me you baka! You'll sleep with them, but you won't even do it with your own fiancée!" She ignored the dangerous glitter entering his eyes. 

He pushed his temper down even more. "Will you calm down!"

"Why can't you and I have sex just once!"

"I said I wanted to wait even if it kills me!"

"You're killing me by waiting! Veronica thinks you're being prudish!"  
  


"Your cousin doesn't know the meaning of that word! Veronica isn't even a virgin and she's proud of it!"

"At least she's getting some!"

"She's been getting some since she was sixteen years old! Her rivalry with my sister intensified then because Randy gained a body. She knew that Randy could beat her in the brains or the athletic department, and she knew she could lose in the guy department so she did the only thing that guaranteed her winning in that department!" David countered furiously. 

"My cousin is not a slut!"

"You said it, I didn't."

Kellie ground her teeth together. 

"I don't even know why we're arguing about Veronica in the first place! She has no relevance in this conversation!"

She glared at him. 

He glared back before giving her his back. He pushed his temper back under control. "I'm just saying, just because your cousin isn't a virgin, doesn't mean that you don't have to be one too. Is being a virgin that bad for you?"

Kellie looked at his broad back. "Being a virgin is not bad for me. It's getting to be intolerable. Why are we waiting? We're getting married. It won't hurt. Besides, you're not. I know that the first time you had sex was when you were sixteen."

David turned and looked at her again. "It can't be intolerable. It's just until June Kellie. And I thought me not being a virgin didn't bother you."

"That's in six months David! And no it didn't bother me when we first started dating, but it sure as hell bothers me now!"

"That's all I'm waiting for. After that I'll make love to you any time you want me to, but until then, I won't."

Kellie balled her hands into fists. He was wearing that stubborn expression. She knew it would be almost futile to argue with him now since he was digging his heels in deep on this. She was still angry enough to kill him. "You're not being fair."

"Kellie, please?" he asked, searching her face. Her eyes refused to meet his. 

"Go away," she mumbled as she turned on her heel and walked away from him. She opened her bedroom door, holding it for him. 

"Kellie, aren't you being a little irrational?"

"David," she ground out warningly. 

"You're wearing my shirt."

"Take the other one," she replied waspishly.

He sighed and went back over to the bed and retrieved the other shirt. He shrugged it on as he slipped his feet back into his shoes. He started to button his shirt as he walked towards her. He looked down at her. "Kellie, I'm…"

"David, if you don't want to make me any more upset, I suggest you leave before I do something you won't like."  
  


"Kellie, you're being irrational. It's not that bad to wait."

She growled furiously again as she marched over to where she had two glasses on her nightstand. She threw it at him, but her aim was off since she was too angry. It shattered next to the door. "David, I suggest that if you don't want me to hit you with this, I would leave."

"Kellie…"

She let the other glass fly. 

David's eyes widened as he shut the door, just as the glass made impact. It shattered next to his ear. He cringed at the sound. He let his eyes wander down to the end of the hall where Noin and Zechs slept. He saw the light flicker on. "Shit, just what I need," he muttered as he scrambled down the hall and the steps.  He closed the front door fast as he all but ran to his Jeep. He banged his head on the steering wheel. "I knew it wasn't wise for me to stay, but she insisted. Stupid, stupid, stupid." He sighed as he started on his way home. 

******************************************************************************

Zechs didn't say anything. He felt Noin's eyes on him. "I'm not going anywhere," he finally said. 

"I know you're not, but it looks like you want to," Noin replied softly as she leaned up on one elbow to look at him. 

He glanced over at her. Streaks of silver ran through her midnight hair. "It's not everyday that our daughter throws glass at someone. Especially not David. He's not like his father or his brothers. It's just every once in awhile I feel a little leery of letting our daughter actually marry one of those insane Maxwells."

"They're not insane, just a little crazy. Come on Zechs you know that David loves her. He practically worships the ground she walks on."

"I'm just glad it was David and not the other two. I don't know how Heero did it. I mean, granted that Chris is his godson, but still he didn't even like it that much when Chris started dating Victoria. And Wufei is classic. He abhors the fact that his oldest daughter is in love with Jonathon and he lets everyone know it too."  
  


"You know that Heero likes Chris for Victoria very much or else he wouldn't have let her marry him. And he adores his two grandchildren," she said as she snuggled closer to him, propping her head up on his shoulder. "And Wufei is being himself. He's not happy unless he's venting about something."

He chuckled at her last statement, rubbing her back as he put his arm around her. "You do know how to put things in perspective Lu."

Noin grinned at him. "Of course I do. Why do you think I married you?"

"I married you to make an honest woman of you," he replied kissing her nose. "A woman running around with one kid and no husband. That was grounds for a marriage if I ever heard one."

She snorted and gave his side a squeeze with her hand. "Ha, ha, very funny mister."

He jumped slightly and kissed her. "You know I married you because I loved you Lu. Thad was just some incentive," he said as he looked down into her deep lilac colored eyes. "But still, Kellie is still young and I'm a dad who's…"

"Very overprotective just like the other fathers are with their daughters," Noin finished softly. "Although none of you are as protective as Duo is with Randy. He goes more then just overboard like the rest of you do. He goes clear off into the deep end."

"That's certainly true," Zechs laughed quietly. "I know that David loves her and that she loves him. But you know none of the Maxwell's relationships are smooth. They're all rocky and messy. Like father like all his children. I'm just waiting for something to happen. And Kellie throwing stuff at him is exactly what I'm talking about."

"Come on sweetheart, have a little faith. Every couple has rough patches, even seemingly perfect couples like David and Kellie. It blows over and it'll be all fine. Just go back to sleep so I don't have to worry about you going off to see if there is something wrong."  
  


He looked down at her ageless face. He smiled again and pressed a light kiss on her lips. "All right. I won't do anything. Besides tomorrow is her birthday and Christmas."

"That's my Zechs," Noin said as she rested her head back down on his shoulder, cuddling up close to him again. "Lights out." The lights faded into black, so only the moonlight and the starlight flooded the room. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lu," he answered as he secured his arm around her. He closed his eyes. _"You better not have done something stupid Maxwell to upset my daughter."_

******************************************************************************

Kellie dropped back down onto her bed in defeat. Her breathing was hard. "Dammit," she hissed at herself as she flopped back across the bed. She stared at the underside of the gathered material on her four-poster before closing her eyes. She felt wretched. She was still angry with him, but at the same time, she wished she hadn't lost her temper with him. "Can't always blame the guy for trying to be an angel, but he doesn't have to be with me. I don't expect it. I just wish he knew what it was like to want something so bad and not be able to get it. It's just not fair." She rolled over to her stomach. "But still damn him and his reasons. If he didn't want any why did he let it get so far in the first place," she huffed as she stared out the windows into the night. 

******************************************************************************

David entered the house through the kitchen door. He shut it quietly behind him as he walked across the linoleum floor. He paused however, when he noticed a light shining from under the basement door. He sighed and slipped through, shutting it behind him as well. He went down the steps and found Jonathon slamming his fists into the punching bag, and Chris sitting on the couch with a tequila bottle. "Having a party," he remarked drolly. 

Chris turned to look at his younger brother. "You could say that."  
  


"How long has he been at it?" David asked as he sat down beside his brother and took the bottle from his hand, swallowing a mouthful of it. He cringed slightly as it went down. 

Chris looked at his watch. "Oh I would say since eleven."

"That's two hours."  
  


"You're telling me. He won't let up. Even before I got here, he already polished off one bottle of tequila by himself."

David arched a brow. "Really?" He looked back at Jonathon. He could see the sweat on his forehead. He looked back at Chris. "And why are you down here? Don't you have a wife to sleep with."  
  


Chris snorted. "I wish. The damn woman kicked me out because of the punching match the three of us had. Damn those stupid mood swings women get after giving birth," he muttered as he took the bottle back and took another mouthful of it. "So she gets to sleep in the nice warm bed upstairs with the kids and she told me to sleep on the couch. She's becoming like mom."

David rolled his eyes. 

"And as I can see, you had a nice time after the rest of us left," Chris drawled as he gave David a once over, noting the wrinkled clothes and the messy hair. "So did you get any?"

David shot him a nasty look. "You know me better then that Chris."

"Yeah, yeah, the saintliest one of the three," Chris said in a mocking tone. 

"Go to hell," David snapped, snatching the bottle away again. 

Chris arched a brow. "You seem a little tight."  
  


David said nothing.   
  


"Let me see if I can figure this out. You're clothes are hopelessly wrinkled, testimony to the fact that you were doing something, but at the same time, you look pissed because you didn't do anything at all."  
  


"Screw you."  
  


"Now I know you're pissed. What happened?"

"Leave it."

"I'll bug the hell out of you or else beat it out of you. Take your pick. I'm not in the best frame of mind either since Victoria kicked me out of the bed tonight."  
  


"I turned her down."  
  


Chris looked at him incredulously for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

"It's not funny Chris," David gritted out. 

"You turned her down again! How many times does this make it bro? Jeez, you do have strong morals don't you!" Chris snickered. 

"Well unlike you and Jonathon, I actually use my brain when it comes to girls, not my libido," David snapped testily. "Not every guy has to think about sex."

Chris snorted again. "Aren't you the good little boy? But then again, you did give up sex since you knew that she would be the one."

"Is that so bad?"

"It is and it isn't. Well if you hadn't had sex before, I would say no. But since you have, I would say yes because you know exactly what you're missing."

"Sex is not the end all you know. I would think you would know that since you're married."

"But it is important. Don't get me wrong, I love that hellion I'm married to upstairs, but sex does play an important role in whatever relationship you're in."

It was David's turn to snort. 

"So, she asked for it tonight. You didn't give it to her and now you're all mad."

"I'm mad because she's mad that I won't sleep with her before marriage. Kellie threw two glasses at me."

"She resorted to throwing things? Never thought I would see the day Kel would throw something at you. But can you blame the girl? You've turned her down more times then I can count."

"Oh what the hell would you know!"

Chris smirked at his brother's irritated expression. "And it's getting hard to resist isn't it? She's throwing herself at you and you won't take the bait even though even though you really want to. I don't know how you do it."

"It's called self control," David said as he leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, 

"So that's what it's called," Chris said, tilting his head to one side. "I thought you were just being prudish."  
  


"I'm far from prudish. In fact, Kellie said that Veronica said the same thing about me."

"Veronica said that? She knows the meaning of the word prude? I'm shocked. That sister in law of mine actually knows a word that doesn't pertain to actually having sex. I hate to say it, but she's as far from prude as Quatrina Winner is to being promiscuous."

"Kellie thought I implied that Ver was a slut."  
  


"Well she is. I hate to say it about my own sister in law, but she is. She started fooling around way too early and she is not in the least bit discriminating."

"I said that it was because of her rivalry with Randy."

"It is. Even though they're best friends, Ver has always felt like she had to outdo our sister. That Maxwell/Yuy rivalry runs high between them like it did between Dominic and Jonathon."

"And you and Victoria," David added. "But I told her that Veronica has no relevance in the conversation. It's because Kellie's been asking advice from her. I know that she is. And I told her that she didn't have to be like her cousin and it was fine that she was a virgin. And you know what she said then?"

"What?"

"She said it was intolerable being a virgin and it bothers her that I'm not."

Chris shook his head. "You poor bastard."  
  


David made a face at him. He heard the chain stop rattling. He looked over at Jonathon. "Finished?"

"No," was Jonathon's short reply as he started punching again.

Chris rolled his eyes. 

David sighed and closed his eyes. He felt a little guilty. He knew that he shouldn't have let things get as far as they did tonight. It was his fault that she was ticked, but there had to be some stopping point. He didn't do it intentionally. He just wanted to wait. He didn't see any harm in it. He sighed again. Her birthday and Christmas were tomorrow. It was going to be a hell of a day.

_A/N: Did you like? I know it's a little long, but I wanted to get this all in one take. There will be more coming soon! XOXO!_


	4. Christmas Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids Jennifer Normal Jennifer 2 9 2001-11-11T04:53:00Z 2001-11-11T04:53:00Z 11 3400 19381 ten Boom, Inc 161 38 23801 9.3821 

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Irresistible, Part 4 

David groaned into his pillow the next morning. His head pounded slightly. "Never ever drink half a bottle of tequila ever again," he moaned as he pulled the sheet over his head. 

"GOOD MORNING!" Victoria called as she pushed the door open, holding onto Alex. 

David threw down the sheet to glare at her. "Could you make your voice less shrill?"

"No," she replied as she placed Alex on her other hip.

He continued to glare at her. "Don't you have my brother to bother?"

"Already did. Had Rhys to do that," Victoria replied smugly. 

"You' re cruel to wake a man up like that."

"Served him right for getting into that brawl with Jonathon last night. Served him right for drinking the other half of tequila."

David sighed and pulled his pillow over his head. "Go away Vic."

"Don't make me use Alex to wake you up. She has dimples and she knows how to use them," Victoria smirked.

David tossed the pillow away to look at her again. He took a deep breath as he observed his niece's cherubic face and her mother's smirking one. "You're cruel to use a child like that."

"I'm a Yuy. I use whatever method available," she replied cheekily before she turned on her heel and left the room. 

"Damn woman," he muttered as he fell back on the bed. He winced slightly as his head throbbed. 

"RISE AND SHINE!" yelled Randy as she poked her head in the door. She came in and stood at the foot of the bed. She tilted her head to one side. "You look like hell."  
  


David narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Who asked you?"  
  


"No one. I give my opinion at any time I wish," she replied as she smirked at him as well.

"Pain in the ass brat."

Randy gave him an innocent smile, but her eyes were mocking. "You don't look much better then Chris. So I hope when you finally make your appearance at breakfast that mom is making before we open presents, you won't look so hung over like him."

"Get lost brat."

Randy stuck her tongue out at him and flounced out of the room. 

David threw his legs over the side of the bed. His head throbbed again. "Ugh," he mumbled as he stood up slowly. He walked into his bathroom and splashed water on his face. "I swear I should never drink a half a bottle of tequila ever again. But then again, I did bring it on myself. Got Kellie good and mad at me for what happened last night." He braced his hands on the edge of the sink and looked into the mirror. "Dammit I knew I shouldn't have stayed last night. I shouldn't of let things get that far. You're such a baka David Maxwell." He raked his hand through his tousled chocolate hair and took a deep breath. "I just hope she's had time to cool off. Today is her birthday and Christmas. I know what I got her won't make up for last night, but I sure as hell hope it helps."

******************************************************************************

Kellie padded into the kitchen on bare feet. She opened the fridge and took a look at its contents before pulling out a coconut cream pie. She poured herself a large glass of milk and pulled out a fork before sitting down on the stool next to the island. She dug into the rich cream pie. "Always a good way to make me feel better," she said around a mouthful of pie. 

Veronica came into the kitchen a moment later. She observed her cousin sitting at the island with the pie. "Hungry? Or was it a rough night?"

Kellie said nothing, but dug her fork in and pulled out a bigger piece. 

Veronica arched her brows over her sapphire eyes. "I take it as the latter by the way you're digging into that."

Kellie swallowed her mouthful and absently wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm hungry."

"Really? You're going to polish off the pie that you know is my dad's favorite and you're only hungry? What happened last night?"

"Nothing," Kellie sulked as she licked the coconut cream off the fork. 

"David turned you down again, didn't he?"

Kellie growled. 

"I thought so. So what was his excuse this time?"

"He gave me his reasons for not having sex with me," Kellie said as she put the fork down. She looked across the island at her cousin. "Of course after we took it so far."

"And how far is that?" Veronica asked as she got off her stool to pour herself a glass of milk. 

"Not far enough," Kellie retorted as she picked up the fork again. She pointed it at her cousin. "I'm getting tired of stopping all the time."

"What were his reasons for stopping?" Veronica asked as she sat down again.

"He wanted to wait until we were married. He loves me. He respects me."

"Those are his reasons? How…"

"He said it wasn't being prudish like I told him what you thought."

"I feel so bad for you Kel. You have a Maxwell who won't give you the goods."

"So I got the saintly one."

"Mmm…my sister got the obnoxious good looking one and Leigh got the temperamental good looking one. They were the skirt chasers."

"According to the definition of most women, all three were considered womanizers," Kellie said drolly.

"But only the oldest two made a regular habit of dating as many women as possible. Good ole' David didn't date as many girls," Veronica pointed out as she slipped the fork from her cousin's fingers and took a piece of the pie. 

"Which I don't mind. I don't care that he dated a lot of girls. What bothers me is the number of ones that he's slept with," Kellie said, frowning.

"Do you know how many?"

"He said only that it wasn't that many. He's never volunteered an exact number. But he's always been like that. He doesn't kiss and tell. Unlike Chris and Jonathon."  
  


"Chris and Jonathon both had flavors of the month. I think I heard that Chris had nine and Jonathon had the same. Apparently they were discriminating enough when it came to whom they had sex, otherwise I don't think it really mattered who they dated."

"I would think that you would be glad that Jonathon's never mentioned that little indiscretion concerning you," Kellie said pointedly.

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "It was one time and it lasted thirty minutes. I couldn't get him to do anything besides kiss me."  
  


"That must have rankled that you couldn't. He was being smart though. I bet he kept your age in mind. And with David seeing you two as well."

Veronica snorted. "I think he just didn't want Leigh to get wind of it since he got back with her not long afterwards. David is too uptight to break many rules. He is being hypocritical since he isn't a virgin. I don't understand how he won't sleep with his own fiancée, but he was willing enough to sleep with the others."

"Can you not mention that," Kellie gritted out as she snatched the fork back and took a huge chunk of the now half finished pie. 

"Touchy, touchy," Veronica said with some amusement. She swirled the remaining milk around in her glass as she watched her cousin try to finish the pie off single handedly. "So what about tonight. He'll be here since it's Christmas and it's your birthday. What are you going to do?"

"You think I'll be forgiving for last night? Hell no. There won't be a thing he can do to make up for last night. I'm not quite as mad at him anymore, but I'm still not happy with him." She pointed the fork at Veronica again, waggling it up and down. "And if he thinks that just because it's my birthday, I'll be forgiving, he has another thing coming."

Veronica smiled at her cousin's determined face. "You do that. Now are you going to save room for breakfast that my mom and yours will be making once they're up or do you want to explain why you're not hungry since you did eat three quarters of the pie that probably belonged to my dad?"

Kellie flushed slightly. "I guess I'll put this away until later."

"Good, now come on. Let's wake up everyone else so we can open gifts," Veronica said as she hopped off her stool and put her glass in the dishwasher. 

Kellie sighed as she slid off her stool and put the pie back in the fridge. She shook her head as she put her glass in the dishwasher. "I can't wait to see what he does tonight to try to make it up to me, but this girl isn't going to crack this time," she said under her breath as she followed her cousin out of the kitchen. 

******************************************************************************

"This isn't going to be a pleasant evening," David said to Chris as they walked down the main hall in the Yuy/Merquise home.

"You're telling me. Victoria is being…" he trailed off when he noticed that she was giving him a look. He smiled sheepishly.  
  


"Better not be talking about me or else you'll really be in the doghouse," Victoria said sweetly as she shifted Rhys on her hip. 

"Yes princess," Chris said with a congenial smile. "You want me to take him?" he asked, nodding towards Rhys.

"No. I have him. And if your kissing up sweetheart, keep it up and I might let you back into our bed," she replied as she walked into the family room. 

Chris sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"You're whipped," David snorted at his brother. 

"I could say the same about you little brother since Kellie has you that way," Chris retorted. 

"She doesn't have me completely whipped. I don't do everything she wants."

It was Chris's turn to snort. "Almost forgot about that."

"You're both whipped," Jonathon said as he walked past them. 

Chris and David looked at his retreating back. "He's in a swell mood," Chris said sarcastically. 

"You really think he would be in a good one? Get real. He'll be in a nasty mood for the next week," David said as they walked into the family room. He paused for a moment, looking for Kellie. He spotted her over by the windows with her back to the room. He smiled grimly and walked towards her. He stood behind her and tentatively rested his hands on her hips.  "Happy birthday," he said softly as he spoke to her reflection. 

Kellie arched a brow at him and said nothing. 

He sighed. He knew she wasn't going to go easy on him. "Kellie…"

"You don't have to say anything David," she said, cutting him off. She turned around to face him. "But don't think for a second that I'm not still unhappy with you."

David looked down into her amethyst eyes. "I didn't think you wouldn't be."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to delude yourself into thinking that I wouldn't be upset."

"Kellie, could we not argue about this here. I don't like public confrontations unlike my brothers."

She gave him a tight smile, sliding her hand under the unbuttoned dress shirt he was wearing over a white tee shirt. She gave his side a hard squeeze. "Fine, we won't argue about it now if that's the way you want it. But don't think you're going to get any other attitude then what you're getting."

His lips twitched slightly from her hand. "Don't carry this too far Kel. I don't want your dad knowing why you're mad at me."

"Oh he won't know. No one does, except for Veronica. She caught me eating the coconut cream pie out of the pan this morning before breakfast."

"You told her!" David hissed, now annoyed.

"She asked, so I told her. And you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"She told me if you wouldn't sleep with me, she said I should find a guy that will."

David ground his teeth together, mentally throttling Veronica Yuy. 

Kellie sighed. "You really think I would do that? Oh please! I may be acting irrational, but I'm not stupid. I know how that Maxwell jealousy goes."

He growled.

She stood on her tiptoes and leaned close to his face. "And keep that expression up, then you will have someone asking what's going on." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. 

David jaw worked for a moment, still thinking about how many ways he could choke Veronica. "Meddling Yuy. Always had to put her two cents in. She's like Randy times five," he muttered under his breath, shoving his hands into his pockets. He turned around and looked over at the others. He looked directly over at Veronica as she sat in front of the fireplace with Victoria, fussing over Rhys. His lips twitched again. 

Veronica felt someone's eyes on her. She looked over towards David and found him looking at her. His eyes were glittering dangerously. She sighed and looked over at Kellie who was talking to Randy. "I bet she told him," she said to herself.  "Oh what do I care? If he doesn't like it, fine. I'm only trying to help." 

******************************************************************************

Later after dinner…

David sat on the back of the couch, behind Kellie. They had already opened gifts and Alex was crinkling the wrapping paper between her hands to the delight of the others. His eyes found Veronica's again. She arched a brow at him and gave him a smirk, making his teeth grind. She got up off the floor and walked through the connecting door to the kitchen. He bent down and pressed a kiss on top of Kellie's head. "I'll be right back," he said softly as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. 

Kellie tilted her head a little. They had be acting like everything was all right between them the entire evening especially when she opened her birthday and Christmas gift from him. She held up her wrist and looked at the amethyst tennis bracelet she was wearing. It had been her birthday gift. She then looked at the book on photography on her lap. It was her Christmas gift. She wrinkled her brow slightly at his departure. "What is he doing?" she asked herself. 

Veronica opened the fridge. She would be damned if she let the last few pieces of the coconut cream pie go to waste. She didn't hear David come in. She jumped when she noticed him leaning against the counter. "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to stop offering advice to Kellie on how to get me into bed," David snapped. 

She put the pie down on the counter and gave him a sweet innocent smile. "Why would I do something like that?" She leaned back against the counter on her elbows. 

"Don't you pull that crap on me Veronica! I'm not quite as gullible as my brothers when it comes to a pretty face and a hot body. So cut out the little Miss Pure and Innocent act!"   
  


Veronica stood up straight and faced him fully. She propped her hands on her jean-clad hips. "No, you're not as gullible as those two. But you're a guy who likes women."

His eyes narrowed at her even more. "I may like women, yes, but I didn't fall prey to every man hungry undiscriminating blond bombshell like you."  
  


Her face flooded with color at the insult. Her eyes narrowed as well. "You take that back!"

"Why should I when it's true!"

Veronica's nostrils flared as her temper kicked in. "You bastard!"

"So you do take offense to that don't you Ver! Well if you didn't want it told to you, you should have stayed out of my relationship with Kellie! It's because of you this past year; she's been trying to seduce me. I know it's because she tells you and then you tell her! Now she's mad at me because I won't!"

"I don't see what the hell you're problem is! You should be glad that your fiancée wants to sleep with you! I'm only trying to help!"

"Don't help! You're making it worse!"

"You're only making it worse on yourself! If you had sex with her then maybe she wouldn't be pissed at you! I never thought that she would still be a virgin with everything she throws at you! If it was any other guy she would spend all her time on her back!"

David's hands clenched themselves into fists. 

"So I struck a nerve there, didn't I?" Veronica stated smugly. "I told her something like that this morning when she was downing this pie here."

"So I heard! You're treading on dangerous ground here Yuy by telling her stuff like that!"

"What? Jealous?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Come off it David! Why should she wait for you when there are so many other guys willing to sleep with her if she offers?"

"Because I know she wouldn't. And she's not you!" 

Veronica's face flared with even more color from this insult. "That was uncalled for!" she growled.

"Is it?"

"I'm not easy!"

"Oh no?"

"No," Veronica said as she took a few steps closer to him. She looked up at him. "You think I'm easy?" she asked sweetly. 

David took a step away from her. "If you think I'm going to fall for that, get over it!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"That's bullshit! You're coming on to me just like you did Jonathon several years ago. But I'm not quite as stupid as he is when it comes to women like you!" he shouted. 

Everyone heard this time. 

Heero's eyes shot to Jonathon.

Jonathon flinched guiltily. 

Leigh's eyes shot to Jonathon as well.

Kellie cringed as she stood up and tried to beat her uncle to the swinging door. He got there before her. "Oh shit!" she muttered under her breath. 

Heero pushed open the door and gave his daughter and David a hard look. "I want to know what you two are shouting about?"

Veronica blanched. 

David flinched as well under Heero's dire look. 

"Its nothing daddy," Veronica said faintly. 

David snorted.

"David!" Kellie ground out. 

David looked over at her, but said nothing.

"Will someone answer me?" Heero gritted out as he crossed his arms. 

Veronica's face went white. "It's nothing."

"Veronica, you better not be lying to me! I want to know what you were doing with Jonathon Maxwell several years ago?" Heero asked, his eyes narrowing the tiniest bit. 

Veronica said nothing,

"She fooled around with my brother," David replied flatly.

"SHE DID WHAT!"

"DAVID!" Kellie yelled at him. 

Jonathon slunk down in his chair as Heero turned around and impaled him with his Prussian blue eyes. 

******************************************************************************

Kellie dragged David out of the kitchen. "You baka!" she snapped as they made their way out of the family room, away from the curious eyes of their families.' She pulled him into her father's study, slamming the door behind them. She let go of his arm and smacked it. "YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT THAT LOUD!"  David shouted back.

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE SHE'LL GET IN!"

"SHE DESERVES SOME OF IT! IF SHE DIDN'T POKE HER NOSE INTO OUR RELATIONSHIP THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"MY UNLCE IS GOING TO ROAST YOUR BROTHER ALIVE FOR THAT!"

"He might get some, but Veronica was the one who took it upon herself to go after my brother while he was on the rebound!" David said as he lowered his voice. 

"She was only trying to help!"

"Help you seduce me? For God's sake Kellie, you don't have to! I love you like you are! You don't need to learn how to seduce me from your cousin. You've been able to do it since I started dating you. I know you might not believe that, but you have. You always have."

Kellie's lips parted slightly in surprise. "I have?"

David nodded his head. "Just because I don't fall into bed with you doesn't mean that I don't like any of what you're doing. I just think it was best for us to wait since I knew when you first said that you loved me, that you were going to be the girl I was going to marry."

Her eyes rounded in shock. 

He took a step towards her. "Kellie, I love you. Don't think that I don't love you because I won't sleep with you. And if you think it's hypocritical of me for not sleeping with you while I slept with others that I didn't love, don't. I wasn't being hypocritical. I wanted to distinguish you from the rest. You're the woman that I'm marrying. You're the woman that I love more then anything else. I tried saying this to you last night, but both our tempers were so high."

Kellie pulled up the sleeves of her fuzzy red sweater up to her elbows. She quirked a slight smile at him. "You're reasons don't sound so bad now," she said softly. She looked out the window. 

"And last night, don't think I didn't want to. If you feel the back of my head, you'll feel a lump from me banging my head on your headboard."

She stood in front of him and touched the back of his head with her hand. She felt a slight bump. She looked up into his eyes. "So you did?" she asked tentatively. 

"Yes, I did. But I told myself that I wouldn't. The size of that bump tells you how much I wanted too. I don't want you to think all those times that you've tried, that I never wanted to. I wanted to say to hell with it and make love to you. But my conscience made me remember the promise I made to myself every time."

Kellie smiled a little more. "You did?"

David placed an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He touched his forehead to hers. "I did. I think you're the hottest woman in the world. But you're also the most beautiful and sweet. And you're sexy as hell. I love you more then anything else."

"Is that so?" she asked, as she looped her arms around his neck. "So, can I keep on trying?"

"If you don't get all mad at me if I stop," he replied as he put his other arm around her. 

"I promise," she said as she kissed him. She leaned away from him a little. "You know that you got your brother and my cousin in trouble?"

"I know. It was wrong of me to confront Veronica in a place that everyone would hear."

"You should. You know how nasty it can get when a Maxwell and a Yuy get into a fight."

"I'm sorry that I did that. I just wanted to make it clear to her that she shouldn't interfere. And since that remark you made to me when I first go here about the other guys, I wasn't too happy with her," he said quietly. 

"I know that I shouldn't have said it to you, when I knew you were still probably in a mood about what happened last night."

"Last night I hope to forget. I never thought you would throw something at me."

"I was angry."

"I know you were. I was mad too because I couldn't make you understand and because you were mad at me. I went home and polished off half a bottle of tequila with Chris."

Kellie winced. "You Maxwells and liquor."

"Hey, I didn't polish an entire bottle off like Jonathon did. He was still standing upright when I started. My hangover compared to his this morning was nothing. He looked like hell came to visit at breakfast. But then again, Chris and I didn't look too good either."

"I can imagine how that looked this morning," Kellie snickered.

David grinned a little and hugged her tight. "You women that the three of us love drive us to drink."

"I'm so glad that we have that effect on you," she said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "God I love you."

She smiled against his mouth. "I love you too." She rubbed her nose against his before she leaned back against his arms. "Now maybe we should go see how my cousin and your brother fared against the wrath of Heero Yuy."

David cringed a little. "I swear, he's the only man that puts the fear of God in me. Still."

"I think Heero likes that fact. The only ones not scared shitless of him are our parents. It doesn't it even faze Relena. And your dad has been courting death since they met."

"My dad does seem to have that effect on people," David said wryly. 

"All of you have that effect on people," Kellie said as she rolled her eyes. 

He chuckled at her response before brushing his nose against hers. "Yeah, but no one ever does. Now come on, it's probably a good idea if we see what havoc I created earlier." He started for the door, holding her hand. He looked back at her. "I love you."

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. "I know. I love you too."

David smiled at her answer. He retuned the squeeze and opened the door to see what was going on.

_A/N: How did you like it? There's probably going to be two more chapters of this! So stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!_


	5. We Fit Together

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Irresistible, Part 5 

**__**

"Wow," was all David could say as he looked at her. 

"You like it?" Kellie said as she turned around. She was wearing a diagonally striped burgundy and purple skirt with a burgundy satin shirt, tied up to reveal her flat stomach. Several of the top buttons were left undone to show a hint of her cleavage. Her heeled sandals matched her shirt and crisscrossed up to the middle of her calves. 

"You look stunning," he said as he grasped her hands and pulled her towards him. "I'm not so sure we can go out now. I might have to fight all the guys off with a stick," he murmured as he bent his head and kissed her deeply. 

She leaned into his warm body, savoring the feel of his tongue stroking hers. Her hands slipped out of his and slid around his waist. 

David's hands moved up her arms and laced behind her neck, his thumbs stroking behind her ears. 

"God, give it a rest you two," Jonathon snapped as he walked past them as they stood in the middle of the Maxwell's foyer. 

David pulled his mouth away from Kellie's and gave his brother an assessing look. He shook his head. "He's been like this all afternoon."

"Like what?" Kellie asked curiously as she leaned back to look up at him. 

"As in a foul mood. I don't get it. He won the title again today. He seemed to be happy and since we left the arena he's been touchy and preoccupied."

"Leigh was there at the match. I saw her with Ling," she said quietly, "You think that's bothering him?"

"I have absolutely no idea. He says he's over her, but his actions sometimes say otherwise. But than again, he's always been moodiest one. His mood swings are not all uncommon, but at the same time, they weren't as noticeable or as drastic."

"You think its wise that he comes out with all of us tonight? Leigh is bringing Ling with her to The Crown," Kellie mentioned worriedly. 

"No, he'll be fine. Morgan is coming with us. She'll keep his sanity intact for the evening," David sighed as he rubbed her back with his hands. He looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry baby, tonight will go fine. We all need to unwind a bit before next weekend."

Kellie smiled brightly and leaned up on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yeah, next week, I'll be your wife."

He grinned back and pressed a short kiss on her lips. "I can't wait. Now, come on let's go. I'm sure my sister is busting at the seams."

"All of us dancers usually are ready to get the party started," Kellie laughed as she threaded her fingers through his and went into the kitchen to leave with the others. 

******************************************************************************

David leaned back in his chair as he watched Kellie and the other girls out on the dance floor. He grinned as she glanced over at him and smiled before going back to dancing. He ran his finger around the rim of his glass as he continued to watch her. His eyes wandered over her curving hips and her slender legs before traveling back up again. He didn't realize the smirk he was wearing until a hand was waved in front of his face. 

"Hello there, Earth to David," Chris said as he pulled his hand away. "You've been staring at her for the last ten minutes with that look on your face."

"What look?" David asked, puzzled. 

"That loving lustful look," Chris smirked as he leaned back in his chair. 

David's eyes widened a little. "I was not."

"You were so. That smirk that you were wearing clearly indicated what you were thinking," Chris drawled knowingly. "And there's no crime in thinking of it." He glanced over at his wife, who was dancing with Kellie and some of the other girls. "God knows I am."

"Your mind was always in the gutter to begin with," David remarked dryly. 

"And your mind visits there on occasion. You're a guy and you're a Maxwell. Enough said."

David felt his face heat up a little. Lustful thoughts had been running through his head since she came over wearing that outfit. It clung seductively to her gently curving body and it was making his palms itch. He would never admit it though. "I'm doing nothing of the sort."

"Yeah right."

David gave Chris a dirty look. 

"Come off it David. You got a beautiful woman who's going to be your wife in a week's time. She's dressed to kill and you're sitting over here with Jonathon and me. Go over there, dance with her and make yourself feel better."

"Like you should be giving advice when Victoria is being asked to dance by Vaughn Winner," Jonathon supplied, entering the conversation. 

"WHAT!" Chris shot bolt upright in his chair. His lips twisted slightly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go over there and make sure that wet behind the ears Winner doesn't try to steal my wife," he said as he pushed out his chair and made his way towards the dance floor. 

David laughed at Chris's possessive expression. He gave Jonathon a look out of the corner of his eye. "You wanted to see him get all indignant, didn't you?"

"He's been harping on me all day. I thought he deserved a little pay back," Jonathon grinned. "And you know Vaughn likes to dance with gorgeous women and Victoria falls into that category with what she's wearing."

David looked back at Victoria as Chris cut in on Vaughn. Her long black skirt had to side slits up to mid thigh and she was wearing a form fitting one shouldered tank in black as well. "And what about you? You danced once with Morgan and then you sat down."

"Morgan is on the floor with Dominic."

"And you have a perfect view of Leigh," David observed. "Why don't you go over there?"

Jonathon slouched in his chair. "It wouldn't be a good idea that's why. But you should take Chris's advice and dance with Kellie."

David sighed resignedly at his brother's response. "You give up too easily," he said as he pushed out his chair. "But I will go out there and ask Kellie to dance," he said as he made his way to the dance floor. "But first things first," he said to himself as he made his way to the deejay.

Kellie looked around when she didn't see David at the table anymore. "Where did he go?" she asked.

"I'm right here," David whispered in her ear as he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. 

She felt a chill rush through her as his breath brushed her ear. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "I thought I would have to drag you back out here on the dance floor."

"You thought wrong sweetheart," he replied as he kissed her nose. 

"You're up to something, you have that look in your eyes," Kellie noted as she gave him a look. 

"It's something you'll like, I promise," David said cryptically. 

"What are you…" she started to say but she was cut off by the deejay's voice. 

"I JUST GOT A SPECIAL REQUEST HERE! IT'S FOR A VERY SPECIAL BRIDE TO BE FROM HER FUTURE HUSBAND, DM!" he cried out over the speakers. 

Kellie looked at David with astonishment. "You didn't!"

"I did," David said as he turned her around in his arms and gave her a sound kiss on the lips. 

The song started to play. 

I've been waiting 

_For the stars to come out_

_Dinner, it was fine_

_But I can't lie 'cause_

_I've been waiting for ya _

_To come back to mine_

Kellie smiled and lifted her arms about his neck. "I love you," she said as she stood on her toes and kissed him. 

"I know. I love you too," he said as he kissed her back.  His hands slid down to her hips as they began to move to the music. 

I've been, thinking about you 

_24/7, every 365_

_Now the girl from Impanema _

_She's here right by my side_

She moved her hips to the beat of the music. She pressed herself up against him. She looked up at him through her lashes and gave him a flirtatious smile. 

David smirked at her. His hands smoothed up and down her back as she moved against him. His fingers danced along her exposed skin at the small of her back. 

I got you now and I just wanna 

_Show you how to play_

_Goosebumps on your body_

_Guide the way_

His touch sent electric shock waves through her. She raked the back of his neck with her nails before scraping them against his ears.

Her touch elicited chills up and down his spine. He bent his head a little over hers, his mouth barely touching hers. 

I wanna go all night 

_Ain't no stoppin' _

_'Till the breakin' of dawn_

_I wanna go inside every corner_

_Girl you really turn me on_

"So, do I turn you on?" Kellie breathed against his mouth.

"Yes," David whispered in reply. 

_I wanna go _

_Knock, knock_

_Our bodies to the beat_

_And when the morning comes_

_We're letting the sun shine_

_We'll stay in bed _

_You can't separate us_

_We belong together_

"Is that so?" she asked sultrily as she nipped at his lips.

"Yes again," he replied huskily as he pressed a heated kiss on her lips.

_I can feel you coming closer_

_Dancing in the dark_

_I touch your lips and kiss your shoulder_

_Send a letter to your heart_

Kellie's eyes closed as he kissed her thoroughly. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders as drugging warmth stole through her. 

David's hands inched to just below the small of her back, his fingers toying with the zipper of her skirt, part of him longing to be alone and take it off of her. 

_I can't explain to which extreme I feeling you (feeling you)_

_How many triple X dreams that's been starring you_

She could feel his fingers on the zipper of her skirt. Her body molded itself tightly against his.

He could feel every inch of her now. He could feel every movement of her swaying hips and the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest. His tongue made forays into her mouth, plunging and withdrawing with every swing of her hips. He didn't care that they were out in the middle of the dance floor making out. 

_I got you now and I just wanna show you how to play_

_Goosebumps on your body _

_Guide the way_

Kellie felt her legs turn to jell-o. He was driving her insane with his kisses. Her heart rate escalated.

David stroked the roof her mouth with his tongue. He felt a whimper from her vibrate against his lips. He withdrew his mouth from hers and trailed soft kisses across her cheek to her ear. "I love you," he whispered. 

_I wanna go all night   
Ain't no stopping 'till the breaking of the dawn   
I wanna go inside every corner   
Girl you really turn me on   
I wanna go   
Knock knock   
Our bodies to the beat and when the morning comes   
We'll let the sun shine we'll stay in bed   
You can't separate us   
We fit together_

A smile creased her lips at his words. Her fingers laced together at the back of his neck. "I love you too David."

He closed his eyes briefly as she returned the sentiment. He nipped gently on the shell of her ear. He felt her shiver and her breath quicken for a moment. 

_I won't get nothing done of what I oughta do_

_It doesn't really matter to me_

_I, I, I am here with you_

_I can't explain to what degree I'm feeling you_

_How many triple X dreams I've had starring you_

Kellie's body was aching all over. Her nerve endings were on fire. She wanted him. She could feel his want too. She slid her body against his even more. She heard him growl in her ear. 

David dug his fingers into her hips even more. The intimate proximity of their bodies was making his mind wander. In his mind, he could see him slipping her shirt off her shoulders and letting the skirt puddle around her ankles, than her bra falling to the floor as he kissed every inch of her silky skin. And lastly, her panties sliding down her thighs to join the rest of her clothes on the floor, with his mouth or his hands making her arch against him until she was calling out his name in breathless gasps. The mere thought of making love to her was incredibly tempting. He raised his head slightly and pressed his mouth against hers once again. 

_But I got you now and I just wanna show you how to play_

_Goosebumps on your body_

_Guide the way_

 She wanted to melt into the floor. She never felt this kind of intensity from him before. The kiss was more demanding. More heated. More sexual. He never kissed her like that and she was somewhat shocked at his actions. She moved her tongue against his; starting to understand what his mouth was doing to hers. 

_I wanna go all night   
Ain't no stopping 'till the breaking of the dawn   
I wanna go inside every corner   
Girl you really turn me on   
I wanna go   
Knock knock   
Our bodies to the beat and when the morning comes   
We'll let the sun shine we'll stay in bed   
You can't separate us   
We fit together_

Her participation in the seemingly erotic kiss was making him want to drag her out of the club and find somewhere they could completely be alone. He wanted to act out what his mouth was doing to hers and what was flashing through his mind at breakneck speed.

_I wanna go all night   
Ain't no stopping 'till the breaking of the dawn   
I wanna go inside every corner   
Girl you really turn me on   
I wanna go   
Knock knock   
Our bodies to the beat and when the morning comes   
We'll let the sun shine we'll stay in bed   
You can't separate us   
We fit together_

Kellie sucked his lower lip into her mouth. "Is this turning you on?" she murmured huskily. 

"You have no idea," David replied back in a low voice. 

All night   
(I wanna go)   
All night   
(can I go?)   
Inside   
(how about)   
Inside   
(I wanna go)   
All night   
(can I go)   
All night   
(what about)   
Inside   
(can I go)   
Inside

 The song ended, but he didn't let go of her. His blood was racing through his veins and his brain was humming with lust. He lifted his mouth off of hers and gazed into her amethyst eyes. He could see them glittering with desire in the dim light. "Kellie?" he asked in a thick voice. 

"Yes?" Kellie replied as she looked into the heated blue violet eyes in front of her. Want was making his eyes seem brighter in the darkness. And she could feel the rapid pounding of his heart against her chest. 

"Wanna leave?" 

"Yes."  
  


"Good," he replied as he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her after him. 

She followed him and a trill of excitement raced up her spine. 

******************************************************************************

Chris arched a brow at his younger brother's swift departure. He smirked. 

Jonathon also saw David's departure. He had seen the way that him and Kellie had been dancing. He smirked as well. "About damn time."

******************************************************************************

David nearly stripped the gears of his Jeep as he got to their normally secluded spot. It didn't take long to have her in the backseat, kissing her hungrily. His body was demanding it. 

Kellie ground her mouth against his as she felt his fingers frantically yanking the buttons of her shirt. The shirt was tossed into the trunk, as was her bra. She whimpered incoherently as his hands slide over her breasts. Her hands tugged impatiently at his shirt before it was also tossed into the back. 

He pulled her across his lap, pressing her down onto the seat. His fingers caressed her nipples, making her arch against him. His mouth pressed against hers briefly before trekking down the smooth column of her throat to her breasts. 

Her breath caught in her throat as his hot mouth enveloped the tight bead of flesh. 

David only concentrated on her reactions as he used his tongue, lips, and teeth to make her arch against him even more. She tasted too good to be legal. He moved to the other one, his mouth leaving a moist trail across her skin. At the same time, his fingers were fumbling with the zipper on her skirt. He finally succeeded. 

Kellie lifted her hips as he whipped the skirt off her ankles. Her arms locked around his neck as his mouth found hers against in a passionate kiss. She felt his fingers running the length of her thigh. 

The scrap of lace barely covered anything. He knew that she had probably bought it with him in mind. It was serving its purpose to drive him crazy. His fingers slipped under the material that rode her hipbone. _"So you're going to go back on your words? You're going to make love to her even though you told yourself you wouldn't before you married her. What's the matter with you? Don't screw up because of that dance you two shared. Get your libido under control Maxwell! You can't have sex with her now!" _He growled in frustration. 

She felt it against her mouth. She looked up at him as he lifted his mouth away from hers. Her brow furrowed slightly. "David?" she asked, breathing hard, her body still on fire.

David pressed his forehead against hers. "I want to, I want to. Don't hate me because I won't," he pleaded. 

Kellie knew what he was talking about. "I don't hate you," she replied. 

He looked into the eyes in front of him. "I'm glad that you're being understanding."

She smiled slightly. "I have to be to put up with you."

"There is one thing I could do though?" David mused.

"And what would that be?" Kellie asked curiously. 

"This," he replied as his fingers slid to the inside of her thigh and underneath the lace that covered her. Wet heat and slippery flesh surrounded his fingers. He clenched his eyes shut, his sanity on the edge as he began to move them.

Her eyes went wide before sliding closed. A choked gasp escaped her lips as his fingers stroked her. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he leaned over her. "Oh my," she breathed as her insides liquefied from his touch. 

David opened his eyes and watched her face. He slid one finger inside of her. She felt incredibly tight. And so unbelievingly good. He slipped in another finger, stretching her. He gently began to move his fingers inside of her. 

Kellie's nerve endings were popping and sizzling like mad at each thrust of his fingers. Her back arched even more and she squeezed her thighs together a little more, pushing his fingers even deeper inside of her. "David," she moaned as an insane amount of pressure built up inside of her. 

"I know Kellie," he whispered in reply as he felt the walls of her body clench around his fingers. The tips of his fingers grazed the thin barrier that proclaimed her a virgin. He rubbed his nose against hers. "I want to hear you say my name again."

"David," she groaned as she felt his thumb rub over that sensitive nub of flesh. 

"Again," he whispered as he plunged in fingers in again, his thumb pressing down. 

She exploded in several different directions. "DAVID!" she screamed out as her body shuddered from the intensity of her orgasm. 

He felt her clamp down on his fingers. His eyes watched her face as it contorted in pleasure. He smiled. 

Kellie dug her nails into his shoulders as waves continued to crash throughout her body. "David," she said again in a softer tone. Her eyes opened and looked into his. "That was…"

"Inexplicable."

She nodded her head. She could still feel his fingers inside of her. "Why?" she asked as she reached up and ran her hand over his cheek.

"I wanted to. I wanted to give you something for all the times I always pulled away. I wanted to watch you come," he replied as he pressed a light kiss on her lips. "I love you Kellie. I love you more then anything else in this world. There isn't anything I would not do to insure that you're happy. In a week's time, you'll be my wife. And that's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Kellie felt her eyes fill with some tears as she leaned up and rubbed her nose against his. "I love you too David," she whispered as she looped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

He breathed in the lilac scent of her skin as he pressed a kiss on the side of her neck. She felt so right in his arms. They fit together so well it was scary. He slowly and carefully slid his fingers out of her welcoming heat. He leaned away from her a little and looked at the wetness coating his fingers. He wanted to know what she tasted like. His eyes went to hers as he neatly licked his fingers off. 

She watched him in fascination. She felt giddy inside. She pulled his mouth back down to hers. "And what do I taste like?"

"Good," was all he could say as he kissed her again. The sweet taste of her lingered on his tongue. 

Kellie could taste herself in his mouth. It was somewhat of a turn on, but she wasn't going to act on it. She had what she wanted as he kissed her lovingly like he usually did. She never doubted the depth of his feeling for her. It was somewhat frightening of how intensely he felt for her. She had learned and she had seen how much a Maxwell could feel. But she knew she loved him more than anything else as well. He would always be the handsome "boy next door" with a touch of that "bad boy" appeal that was inherited from his father. She held him tight to her. She was going to marry this man in her arms. She leaned her head back to look up at him. "I'm glad that I'm going to be your wife."

"Why's that?"

"Because you have such a loving heart and soul. And there's nothing more special in that."

David smiled. "I'm glad too because I will have the most wonderful woman in the world as my wife. And nothing will ever change that." He pulled her into another embrace. 

They lay there like that for a very long time.

***Song "We Fit Together" by O-Town**

_A/N: I had you guys there, didn't I? (Grins wickedly) Stay tuned for the wedding coming up next! XOXO!!_


	6. The Wedding Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Irresistible, Part 6 

**__**

David paced back and forth in his room. It was the day of the wedding. "You're not going to panic, you're not going to panic," he told himself over and over. He went into his bathroom and looked at his face. He frowned. "You're panicking," he muttered as he went back into his room. He ran a hand over his face as he looked at his tux on the hanger on the back of his door. His stomach lurched. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those pancakes mom made this morning." He turned his eyes away from it and looked towards the window. Bolting had started becoming tempting idea as the day wore on and he realized what he would be happening later that evening. 

"Don't even think it," Chris said as he poked his head in the door. He pushed it open and leaned against the frame, observing his younger brother. "I don't want to have to tackle you and I do have a gun."

David turned and gave his brother a fulminating look. "Go to hell."

Chris sighed. "You know I'll catch you and if I don't, Jonathon or dad will. And I wouldn't put it past Zach and Thad either since you're marrying their baby sister. And if Zechs gets wind of it, you'll have a lot more to worry about."

David's chin went up several notches, but he did pale slightly under his tan. "I wouldn't get caught if I did," he scoffed as his eyes went back to his window and then back to his door where Chris stood like a roadblock. "But couldn't blame me if I had to try," he said as he darted towards the window, knowing Chris would lunge for him. He turned swiftly on his heel and narrowly evaded his brother's outstretched hands. He ran out of his room and down the front steps. He skidded to a halt when he came face to face with Jonathon. 

"Going somewhere?" Jonathon asked, arching a brow. 

"DAVID GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" 

David cringed as he heard Chris' yell. He tossed Jonathon a sheepish smile and slowly began inching back. 

Jonathon smirked. "I don't think you have good odds of getting away," he said as he took a step forwards. 

David frowned. "I think I…DO!" he cried as he spun on his heel and ran through the living room and into the dining room. 

"DAVID!" Jonathon yelled as he followed him. Chris was trailing behind him. 

David ran through the kitchen and into the family room. He wasn't expecting an arm to shoot out and grab him by the back of the shirt. 

"Going somewhere," Duo said casually as he sat in the chair, reading the paper. He turned his cobalt eyes up at his son and smirked. "You shouldn't have tried it."

"I can't do this! I can't! I'm not good enough for her!" David protested.

"So you caught him," Jonathon said as he came into the room with Chris following. And behind him were Zach and Thad Merquise. 

David gulped and cringed even more. 

"I told him he wouldn't have a chance," Chris drawled, a smirk crossing his face. 

"Trying to leave our sister? Not in this lifetime," Thad said as he crossed his arms. He arched a brow at David.

David flinched under the penetrating icy blue gaze of Thad Merquise. 

"Not unless you want our dad on your ass," Zach pointed out, his brow furrowing over his deep amethyst eyes. 

David crossed his arms belligerently and mumbled a few choice words in German. 

"Take him back upstairs and keep a better eye on him, I don't want to have to tie him," Duo said as he smiled slightly at his youngest son. 

David scowled as he was handed over to his brothers and his future brothers in law and pulled back up the steps to his room. 

Several hours later…

David glared at his brothers as he sat on the bench in the foyer as they waited for his mother to come down. His hands were tied in front of him as was his ankles. "You can all go straight to hell," he muttered.

Jonathon turned his eyes towards his younger brother. "Some of us are already there," he stated flatly, but his mouth turned up in a wicked smirk, "But your getting a woman, so I don't think you'll be thinking this is a hell for long."

David stuck his tongue out at Jonathon before hunching his shoulders. He looked towards his father. "You think mom is ready yet?"

Duo looked back over his shoulder at David. "It's your mother, so who knows. She could take all day and still not think she looks beautiful enough," he replied as he laced his fingers behind his head. "Maybe I should…"

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Hilde said as she stood at the top of the steps. 

David looked up at his mother. His eyes went wide as she slowly made her way down the steps. 

Duo smiled as he waited at the foot of the steps for her. His eyes wandered over her. The crepe de chine was a soft periwinkle color. The skirt came down to her knees and it had delicate beads sown into vine tendrils, the fitted jacket had no collar and hit at the waistband of her skirt. The silk camisole matched the color of the suit. The pearl necklace that he had given her on her eighteenth birthday graced her slender throat as well as the pearl drop earrings that had been a gift on her twenty-fifth birthday. She had let her hair swing freely against her shoulders. Her matching clutch was in her right hand. She looked gorgeous and she was all his. 

David stared at his mother like his brothers and the Merquises were. He knew his mother was still a beautiful woman, but she looked indescribable. He was sure that many women would give her envious looks tonight. She was in her mid forties and she still seemed to render guys speechless. He watched as his dad went up the last few steps and take her hands in his. He grinned when his father leaned forwards and whispered something in her ear, making her smile and laugh softly. He nudged Chris with his foot. "Untie me!" he hissed. 

Chris looked back at him. "Can I trust you not to run?" he hissed back. 

"Chris!" David snapped softly. 

"All right!" Chris replied as he untied his brother's ankles and his wrists. 

"Baka," David muttered as he brushed past Chris and went over to his mother. "You look lovely mom," he said, smiling as he bent down and pressed a kiss on her cheek. 

"Thank you love," Hilde replied as she smiled back at him. She touched his cheek with her fingers. "You look so handsome David," she said, with pride in her voice. 

He blushed a little. "Thanks mom."

She smiled and looked back at Duo. "Can you believe it Duo? Another one is getting married."

"I know," Duo, sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss on top of her head. "They grow up so fast and make you feel old," he sighed in mock resignation. 

David grinned at his dad. "Just wait until Randy," he chuckled as his father got an alarmed expression. "Just kidding dad, it won't be for a while yet."

"Better not be for a while. She's too young and no where near getting married," Duo grumbled. 

"Come on, we have to be at the Church soon. We don't want the bride to freak out," Jonathon said as he and Chris came over to place perfunctory kisses on their mother's cheek. 

"And knowing Kellie…she can do that quite easily," Thad commented as he opened the door.

David followed walked outside. Chris and Jonathon walked behind him, not trusting him at all as they walked to the Suburban waiting in the driveway. He was watching his parents. They were holding hands and walking extremely close. He smiled to himself. He then understood as his dad helped his mother in the SUV and leaned up to press a kiss on her lips and then kiss her fingers before releasing them. He didn't hear his mother's words, but he could see that she had said, "I love you." "I get it now," he said softly as he got into the back of the SUV with his brothers. He relaxed as the engine started. It was almost time. 

******************************************************************************

Kellie sighed as Victoria was smoothing out the wrinkles in the train of the pure white duchess satin. "You guys are driving me insane with all this last minute primping," she commented as she looked over her shoulder. 

"You're not the only one," Zechs muttered from behind his paper as he sat in a chair in the Church's waiting room in the back. He cast the girls a reproachful look. 

"Oh come on, you only have one daughter, this isn't going to happen again for you uncle," Veronica said as she stood back and observed her cousin. "So do you have everything?"

"What do you mean everything?" Kellie asked as she turned to look at Veronica. 

"You know, "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." You know, that stuff," Veronica stated as she propped her hands on her hips. 

"Yes, I do have all those things," Kellie sighed in exasperation. "The tiara is something old since it's been said that it belonged to my grandmother," she said as she touched the delicate diamond and pearl creation on her midnight locks, "something new is the bracelet that my parents gave me yesterday at the rehearsal to match the tiara," she said as she held out her wrist, where a diamond and pearl tennis bracelet glittered, "something borrowed is Hilde's pearl choker," she said as she touched the three strands of pearls around her neck, "and something blue is this," she said as she raised the hem of her dress slightly to reveal the delicate blue ribbon going through the hem of the petticoat, "there's one more thing that's blue but I don't think I have to tell you what it is," she said finally as she let go of the skirt, letting it fall.

The other women smirked knowingly. 

"I have to see the look on his face when he gets to see that," laughed Randy as she twirled a lock of her ebony hair around her fingertips. 

"You and me both," snickered Veronica. 

"I don't see a Maxwell not knowing what to do," Leigh remarked dryly as she leaned against the door. 

"Got that right," Victoria chimed in as she stood and scrutinized the trail of the dress again. "Just be careful of when you walk. I don't know how I managed to walk down the aisle with that long of a train."

"Pure luck," Kellie said over her shoulder as she smiled at her cousin. She looked at her reflection in the full-length three-way mirror in front of her. The dress was sleeveless due to the warmer weather, but it was still a massive dress. The corseted top was unadorned, the duchess satin gleaming softly under the light that filtered through the windows. The full ball gown skirt had crystal beading along the hem, adding sparkle to a very simple dress. The train stretched out behind her, also adorned with the beadwork. The dress shouted elegance and even though people didn't acknowledge it, it bespoke of the royal Peacecraft blood that flowed through her veins. The veil was connected to the tiara; it would be pulled over her face later before her walk down the aisle. Her hair was wound in a simple bun with a few tendrils caressing her cheeks. Her makeup as usual was very simple. Her eyes went towards her father's reflection in the chair. He was hiding behind the paper again. "Daddy, how do I look?"

Zechs looked over his paper at his daughter again. She was looking at him by the mirror. He smiled finally and stood. He looked at the other women in the room and looked down at his watch. "Don't you ladies have somewhere to go?" he asked, arching a brow.

"I think you want us to get lost," Randy smirked as she opened the door. 

"Would you?"

"Come on, let's go see if the guys are here yet," Victoria sighed as she picked up her bouquet and followed Veronica, Randy, and Leigh out the door. 

Zechs looked back at his daughter. "What was your question again?"

"How do I look?"

He smiled and went over to her, taking her hands in his and turning her to face him. A smile crossed his face. "You look as breathtaking as your mother."

Kellie laughed. "You always think mom's breathtaking any day of the week dad."

"I know, but you look so much like her at your age except for the length of your hair. Her hair wasn't quite as long as yours." He reached up and tugged gently on a curl. 

She could see the love in her father's eyes as he looked at her. "I love you daddy," she said softly. 

Zechs smile turned rueful. "After today, I won't be the most important man in your life. I'm giving my only daughter away to one of those Maxwells."

"You'll always be my daddy and I'll love you as much as I always did," Kellie said as she reached out and straightened his tie a little. 

His hands came up and covered her ring less ones. Her hands always felt fragile in his just like Noin's had and still did. Those amethyst eyes sparkled just like hers. He could also see his mother in her from the few memories that he had of her. It was in the way she carried herself and the way she smiled. She was a true Peacecraft. "You sound like your mother too." He lifted her hands and kissed each one before lowering them. "I love you Kellie," he said faintly. 

Her eyes felt hot with tears, but she pushed them back. She grasped her father's hands tightly in hers. "You look handsome today. You make me so proud to have a dad like you." She observed the silvery platinum hair that was still as long as it had been when she was a little girl. Her older brother was the only one who took after him in looks. His ice blue eyes were soft and warm as they looked down at her. She still felt small next to his six foot five height even though she stood at five foot seven like her mother. 

There was a knock on the door and Victoria poked her head in. "David's here. The service will be getting under way soon," she said as she closed the door. 

Zechs felt his heart clench as he saw Kellie smile at the mere mention of David's name. 

There was another knock at the door. It was Noin. "I was hoping you two would still be here," she said as she shut the door behind her. She was wearing a deep amethyst suit made of crepe de chine. The skirt went down to her trim ankles with a slit up to the knee. The jacket was fitted with a shawl collar, hitting at the skirt's waistband. The silk camisole underneath was the same color as the suit. "You two look wonderful together like that." 

"You look lovely too Noin," Zechs said as he released Kellie's hands and went over to his wife. He pressed a kiss on her lips. She was wearing a single strand of pearls that were a gift to her from him on Kellie's birth and the pearl earrings that matched. He brought her left hand up to his mouth and he kissed the back of it. Her golden wedding band gleamed as well as the diamond anniversary band. 

"The service will be starting soon and I wanted to be alone with you two before it got started," Noin said as she smiled up at her husband. She turned towards her only daughter. "You look just as radiant as Victoria did when she married Chris."  
  


"Victoria's dress was what was radiant mom," Kellie commented dryly. "That dress of hers alone cost a fortune."

"Heero spared no expense on her since she was his first child to get married," Noin replied as she walked over to her daughter and observed her once more. She smoothed out a wrinkle in the veil. "And your father spared no expense either since you're our only girl."  
  


"He just wanted to outdo uncle Heero in some way," Kellie laughed. 

"The man still thinks he's the "perfect soldier" Zechs grumbled as he crossed his arms. 

"And you still think you're the "lightening count," Noin pointed out as she held back her laughter behind her hand. "You both still have delusions of grandeur."

Zechs scowled at his wife and daughter as they laughed. There was another knock at the door. "Who is it?" he called out. 

"It's me and Zach," Thad yelled through the door. 

"Come on in," Zechs answered as the door opened and closed behind his two sons. 

"Man you're going to make Maxwell's mouth fall to the floor in that sis," Thad remarked as he went over to her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He held out her hands and looked at her. He grinned. "There are no words to describe the way you look."

"She looks like a princess, that's what she looks like," Zach said as he pressed a kiss on her other cheek. He chucked her lightly under the chin. "And not the least bit nervous unlike someone we know," he smirked. 

"David's nervous?" Kellie asked, surprised. 

"More then you know Kel. The guy almost bolted before Duo caught him and handed him back over to us. Chris had to stand outside the door with his gun and Jonathon stood outside the window with some rope. They tied him up after he was dressed," Thad explained, snickering. 

Zechs frowned. 

Noin laughed even harder. 

Kellie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that."

"Believe it. I've never seen a guy look that nervous, except for Chris when he married Victoria," Zach mused thoughtfully. 

There was another knock on the door. One of the chaplains informed them that the service would start soon and would everyone get to their places. 

"Good luck Kellie," both brothers intoned as they pressed a kiss on either side of her cheeks. 

Noin hugged her gently. "I love you darling." Her eyes welled up with some tears. 

"Love you too mom," Kellie said a little tearfully as she leaned away. 

Noin nodded her head and stepped away. She pressed a kiss on her husband before she left. 

Zechs walked forwards and pressed a kiss on Kellie's cheek before pulling the crystal-beaded veil over her face. He felt his heart break as he looked into her jewel like eyes. He picked up the wedding bouquet that had arrived that afternoon. The scarlet roses, the lilacs, and the ruby red roses, adorned with a long white ribbon filled the air with their sweet scent. "You'll always be my little girl," he said faintly as he handed her the flowers. 

Kellie felt the urge to cry again, but she didn't. She didn't wear any gloves. She touched the flowers reverently before nodding at her father. "I'm ready now daddy."

He smiled a little brighter as he tucked her arm through his and led her out of the room. He looked at her as they made their way towards the entrance. He closed his eyes briefly as they waited for their turn. Her life flashed before him in that instant. He could remember looking at her as Noin held her in her arms right after her birth. The little girl who used to be scared of the dark and would huddle under the covers between him and Noin, to the day she had to get braces and glasses as a young adolescent, to her first date to the day she told him she was engaged to be married. Then it was now, the last stage of her being his little girl, to a woman and someone's wife. His eyes opened again and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking straight ahead with a soft smile touching her lips. His hand rested possessively over hers for the last time. 

She could feel her father's eyes on her as they waited. Veronica was making her way down the aisle. Only Victoria stood in front of her. Then it was their turn. "Time for us dad," she whispered as she raised her eyes to his. Her lips trembled a little as she smiled at him. She saw him return it as she then looked ahead to her future. They took their first step. 

******************************************************************************

David's mouth went dry as he watched her walk towards him. The candlelight cast a luminous glow on her dress, making her look like an angel. He heard Jonathon's soft whistle and he couldn't help but smile. This was it. He was getting married. He saw his mother already dabbing her eyes and his dad's arm around her shoulder. His smile grew, as Kellie got closer to him. She looked like nothing he could have ever seen or imagined before in his entire life. 

Kellie could see David smiling at her. It made her heart pound with excitement and love. It made her smile grow a little more. 

Zechs could feel his blood rushing in his ears. The moment that he had dreaded since the day she was born. He could see David's expression as he looked at Kellie. It was clear that this boy loved her more than anything. It made him feel a little better. 

David could hear his heart pounding as she walked up the steps with Zechs. She stood on the other side of him. He rolled his lips inwards a little as his eyes caught her father's glancing at him. 

Zechs smiled and took Kellie's hand and gently placed it in David's. He nodded his head at the youngest Maxwell son and took a step back as the minister began. He could feel the answer he was supposed to give in a moment's time linger on his tongue. 

David couldn't do anything but stare at Kellie. He couldn't help it. Her hand felt fragile his larger one. Her eyes were glittering like amethysts from behind her veil. "I love you," he mouthed silently. 

"I love you too," Kellie mouthed back as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his tux; the scarlet vest matched the roses in her bouquet exactly. It was paired with a Euro tie in the same color. His hand felt warm as it held hers. 

******************************************************************************

Zechs looked up as the question he had been dreading was asked. He smiled briefly as he replied, "Her mother and I give her to this man." He saw the minister nod and he bowed his head slightly before moving to take his seat with his wife. He laced her fingers through his. "I love you Lu," he whispered. 

Noin smiled up at him, her eyes a little watery. "I love you as well Zechs." Her hand tightened in his. 

David kept on looking at her out of the corner of his eye as the minister talked about the sanctity of the institution of marriage. She entranced him completely. And so in love with her. 

Kellie could feel his eyes on her. Her hand was clasped in his, their fingers threaded together. She could barely hear what the minister was saying as well since she was too busy looking at him look at her. 

"The couple have made their own vows," the minister intoned as he took a step back and nodded at David. The rings that Chris and Victoria had held on to were resting in the Bible. 

He took a deep breath and picked up the ring sized to fit Kellie's slender fingers. He wasn't going to mess this up. "I never could imagine marrying someone as lovely and as sweet as you. You're more then I deserve, but you love me despite my flaws. I knew by the end of our first date, you were going to be the woman that I was going to marry. I knew it in my heart and soul. You were it," he said in clear voice as he stared into her eyes, "I promise to give you all that I am, my heart is yours to keep. I would do anything for you. You name it I'd do it. You mean that much to me. And so with this ring, I take you for everything. You're my heart, my soul, my life," he finished as he slid the eighteen caret gold band onto her finger. 

Sniffles could be heard through the mass of guests. 

Her fingers trembled as they picked up his ring. Her bouquet was being held by her cousin. She faced him, her eyes glowing with love. "You always had something special about you. It was in the way you talked and the way your face would light up when you smiled. I fell in love with that angel smile of yours. You're more then I could ever hope for in a husband. You're the only man who made me feel like I was flying. I fell head over heels in love with you when you first kissed me goodnight. There was no question about whom my heart belonged to," she said in her musical voice, "I would do and be anything you wanted me to be. There is no one that I love more then you. You're my other half you make me complete. I love you more then I could possibly love anyone in this entire world. You're my heart, my soul, and my life," she said as she slid the ring over his left ring finger.

Even more sniffles were heard from the congregation. 

"With the power vested in me by the holy grace of God above, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister finished. 

David grinned as he lifted up the veil, uncovering that flawless face. He cupped it between his hands and kissed her smiling lips tenderly. "I love you," he said against her mouth. 

Kellie's hands rested on the lapels of his jacket as warmth stole through her from his kiss. "I love you too," she said back. 

He kissed her lightly again before he pulled away, tucking her hand possessively through his arm. 

"I know introduce you to Mister and Missus David Philip Maxwell," the minister said lastly as he raised his hands. 

Kellie laughed as she took her bouquet once again. She smiled up at him as they made their way down the steps and the aisle. He was finally her husband. It made her feel lightheaded. 

They paused several times to kiss as they walked down the long walkway. Married at last.

_A/N: How did you all like that chapter? Stay tuned for more coming soon! The next part of Warring Hearts is coming up next as well, so stay tuned for that! XOXO!!_


	7. The Resisting Is Over...But Does the Bri...

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Irresistible, Part 7 

**__**

Kellie raised her head off David's shoulder as she woke up. For a moment, she didn't remember where she was. She looked around her. "I remember now," she said as she closed her eyes and laid her head back down. After the reception, they had quickly gotten changed. They were going to Turkey. It was a surprise for their honeymoon from Quatre. He was loaning them the house that he had there. They had caught a flight and only arrived in the early hours of the morning. They hadn't bothered to pull down the covers at all. She snuggled closer to him, his arm draped around her waist. She lay there and listened to him breathe softly, but try as she might, she couldn't make herself go back to sleep again. So, she gently lifted his arm and lay it back down again as she sat on the edge of the bed. She stretched her arms over her head and stood, strolling to the doors that led out to a deck. She pushed them open. The blue waters of the Mediterranean greeted her. "Oh what a spectacular view!" she breathed as she walked out onto the stone floor. She braced her hands on the white washed stucco railing and looked out. "Quatre was sure generous in letting us have this for the week."

David blinked his eyes and moved his arm. They opened fully when he realized that Kellie wasn't there. "Kel?" he asked as he yawned sleepily and stretched his hands over his head. His light blue dress shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. He vaguely remembered doing that last night before he crawled onto the bed beside his wife and falling asleep. He smiled. "Speaking of my wife," he said to himself as he looked around, "Where is she?" He stood and finally saw her standing outside. He didn't go out, but quietly observed her. The white hem of her black skirt flitted about her knees in the morning breeze. Her feet were bare, her sandals lying at the foot of the bed. The white sweater tank conformed to her slender figure, outlining her curves. His blood warmed at the sight. He shook his head and walked out, slipping his arms around her waist. "Morning," he whispered in her ear as he pressed a kiss there. 

She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his arms enclose her. "Morning," she replied as she turned her head a little. Their lips met in a long kiss. Her hands rested on top of his arms. She was slightly surprised at the possessiveness in which he kissed her. She had never felt that from him before. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. "How did you sleep?" 

"Fine. Did you sleep ok?" he asked as he dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. 

"I slept all right. I like sleeping with you beside me."

"I know what you mean. I do like seeing you first thing in the morning. You only look more beautiful." He pressed another kiss on her mouth and stayed. He didn't want to end the kiss. He desired her right now. His hands slid to rest on her hips and turned her towards him, keeping his mouth locked with hers. 

The way he was kissing her was a little bit startling to her. It was overtly demanding and extremely possessive. It made her blood race, but it also made her slightly nervous. She felt his hand gliding down her hip, slowly gathering her skirt in his fingers. Her breath caught as she felt it brush against her thighs. She pulled her mouth away from his. "David?" she asked as she looked up into his face. 

David blinked his eyes to focus on her face. "Yes?"

"You didn't say anything about the view," she commented as she slipped out of his arms and looked out over the water again. 

His eyes involuntarily raked over her. "It's wonderful," he commented as he pulled his eyes away from her. He walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "But it's not as breathtaking as you," he said as he stroked the side of her neck with his finger. 

Kellie smiled at his answer. "I thought you would say something like that."

"It's always wise to flatter ones new bride," David replied as he twisted a silky curl about his finger. He turned towards her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I learned that from watching Chris."

"Using your brother as a model? Better be careful there," she laughed as she looked down at him. 

"I suppose I should, but I'm also not Chris. You never tried to kill me and I never tortured you."

"You're right about that." Kellie turned her eyes back out at the water. "I'm a little hungry come to think of it."  
  


"I feel the same way too," David agreed as he pressed a kiss on the curve of her neck. "But…" he trailed off as he turned her to face him, "that can wait until later," he said softly as his mouth covered hers. 

Chills ran up and down her spine as his arms came around her and his mouth ate at hers. And those chills weren't completely from the way he was kissing her. She saw something else in his eyes now that hadn't been there before. He had that look his brothers got when they had something less than holy on their minds. It wasn't predatory, but it was that hungry look that left no question to what they were thinking about doing to Victoria or Leigh. She had seen it. David never seemed to have it, but he did now and it was a little bit intimidating. She knew she should be thrilled at the prospect of him making love to her, but now she felt unaccountably apprehensive about it. His mouth was on her neck again. "David?"

"Hmm?"

"David, I wouldn't mind having something to eat right now," she said breathlessly. 

He removed his mouth from her skin and looked into her amethyst eyes. They darted away from his and a flush crept up her neck. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he sighed. 

She let out a sigh of relief in her head and smiled up at him. "Thank you love. I think I'll go to the kitchen first and then take a shower later," she said as she walked away from him. She slipped on her sandals and opened the door. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to come with me?"

"I'll be down in a sec," David replied, smiling back at her. 

"Ok," Kellie said as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against it briefly and ran her hands over her hair. "I have to get control of myself. Why am I so on edge about this?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I have to calm down. I'm probably still tired from the night before. I'll take a nap too after my shower," she said as she finally pushed away from the door and made her way down the steps. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked back out at the water. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The flashes of her in absolutely nothing kept on running through his brain and her arching underneath him as he made love to her. "I'm acting like my brothers," he muttered as he took his hands out and ran an agitated hand through his hair. He couldn't help but feel what he was. He wanted his lovely wife right now. And there was no way he could put the restraint on the lascivious thoughts he was thinking. "I'm depraved," he muttered again as he went back into the bedroom. 

******************************************************************************

Kellie ran a comb through her wet hair after her shower. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in white tee shirt that rode her upper thighs. Her eyes fell on the box that she had pulled out her bag. "I suppose I should open it and see what it is," she sighed as she put the comb down and went over to the bureau. She looked at the card taped to the top. She could tell it was Randy's handwriting. She wrinkled her brow a little as she slit the card open with her nails. The card had a marbleized design on the front as she opened to the inside. It read:

Kellie- Congratulations and welcome to the family! Chris, Jonathon, and I are thrilled to have you as a "sister." But to what's in the box, I picked it out for you since I know you wouldn't think of picking something like this out for yourself. Chris and Jonathon approved of my choice. Not that we think that you'll get to wear it very long, but David does like black. Have fun! With lots of love and luck, 

Chris, Jonathon, & Randy 

 "Now this makes me afraid to open the box," she said as she put the card down, making a mental note to throttle her new "siblings." She slid her fingers under the lid and carefully pried it off. Then she peeled away the crinkly pale pink striped tissue paper. Her mouth fell open in shock and her face turned a bight shade of red. "Oh my," she breathed as she lifted out the flimsy material. The black mesh was almost sheer with tiny straps that crisscrossed the low back. The front was scooped almost modestly, but it came only to the tops of her thighs. She held it up against her as her fingers scooped up the matching thong panties. Her face was on fire. "I swear I'm going to kill the three of them slowly," she vowed as she looked at her reflection in the bureau's mirror, "Very, very slowly," she then added. She heard footsteps outside the door. She dropped it back in the box and hastily shoved the lid back on. She looked over her shoulder. "Is that you David?" she called out. 

"Yeah, it's me," David replied as he pushed the door open. His eyes fell on his wife in the middle of the room in only a white shirt and he could see the outline of white panties underneath. His breathing quickened. He returned his eyes back to her face. He smiled at her and tugged on a wet strand of her hair as it curled over her shoulder. "Feel better?" he asked as he pressed a light kiss on her nose. 

"Yes, much better," she replied as she looked up at him. 

He didn't say anything, but just continued to look at her. He twisted the strands of her midnight hair around his fingers as he kissed her gently on the mouth. "You smell good too," he murmured as he pressed another kiss on her lips before trailing them across her cheek to her ear. He wrapped his arms around her. 

Her heart rate escalated again as she felt his teeth lightly nip on her ear lobe before his tongue traced the delicate shell. Her fingers curled against the front of his shirt as he continued his ministrations. His mouth was on the slope of her neck, sucking tenderly on her skin. It was making her insides weak. "D..David," she murmured faintly. 

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking…" she trailed off as she felt him increase the suction on her skin on the slope of her neck. Her eyes closed briefly. "…About dinner tonight…why…don't we go…out?"

He leaned away from her and looked at her face. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bright. "If you like," he replied as he traced her jaw with his fingertips. 

Kellie could see it flickering in his eyes again. That possessiveness and that wolf like gaze. David the husband was very different from David the boyfriend and fiancé. "After I take a nap of course," she added as she took a tiny step back. 

He didn't really notice that she took that step away from him. He smiled at her again. "I wouldn't mind taking one with you."

She shook her head. "That's all right David. Go off and look around the house. Explore. I don't mind being left alone." _"I just don't think you'll keep your hands off of me and I need time to adjust to the way you're coming on to me. I love you, but I really need to calm my nerves first." _

"All right then," David said as he pressed another kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love you," he breathed as he gave her a sound kiss on the mouth. 

"I love you too," Kellie replied as she smiled brightly into his blue violet eyes. 

He grinned a little as he kissed her once more before leaving the room. He leaned against the door. He let out a long sigh. His hormones were rampaging like he was sixteen years old again. He didn't want to wait anymore. All through breakfast, his eyes had been fastened on her, especially her mouth. He wanted to hear his name gasped from those lush lips as he made love to her over and over again. "I'm more like my brothers then I'd care to admit," he muttered at himself as he raked his hand through his hair again. He wondered if she had noticed and if her small ploys to avoid being completely alone with him were because of that. He shook his head. "No, that couldn't be it," he said as he dismissed the idea. "She's never been nervous around me before, why would she start now?" he asked himself as he made his way down the stairs. A walk seemed like a good idea. It would work off his pent up energy. "And then maybe I'll be able to think about something else besides imagining the way that she feels when she…Dammit!" he hissed, "That's not going to help at all. Better yet David, don't think of her for a little bit. Then maybe you can act like yourself again," he berated himself as he walked outside. 

She sighed with some relief as he left the room. She crawled onto the bed and curled up on the pillow. She would've liked him to stay with her, but she had to calm her nerves a little. "What has gotten into you David? You were never like this before?" she questioned herself as she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep again. 

******************************************************************************

David watched her as they walked along the water's edge after dinner. She was wearing short black dress that tied around her neck, hiding the slight bruise he had left earlier. A walk, a quick swim in the pool, and an ice cold shower had done little to cool his desire. He had watched her sleep, her shirt riding her hips, giving him a tantalizing view of the white cotton bikinis she was wearing. It made him want her even more. He covered her hand with his as it rested on his arm. He smiled at her. "Did you like dinner?"

"It was wonderful! I'm so glad that the cook recommended that place! We should definitely eat there again before we go home," Kellie replied as she leaned against his shoulder. She shivered slightly from the cooler night air. 

He noticed. He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her. "You're shivering," he said, grinning at her as his hands rubbed up and down her arms. 

"Well I'm also walking in the water, which is kind of cold," she answered as the water lapped about her ankles. She arched her toes in the sand as the water splashed over it again. She looked out at the moon, hanging low over the water. "It was a scrumptious dinner, too bad we didn't get dessert."

"I was saving room for later," he replied candidly as he looked down at her. 

She caught his meaning. She flushed a little. "Really?"

He nodded his head as he brought her closer to him, holding her against his chest. "Those desserts couldn't compare to what you would taste like," he said huskily as he captured her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. 

Kellie felt her nerve endings pop and sizzle as his mouth devoured hers. The feeling made her want to melt at his feet. Her fingers gripped his charcoal dress shirt to keep her upright; although she was sure that wasn't going to happen with the way his arms were imprisoning her against him. It made her giddy and apprehensive at the same time. 

Her response made him smooth his hands down over her back to her hips, feeling the curves of her body. In a fluid motion he picked her up in his arms and still kept his mouth in contact with hers. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling. He wanted to let her know how she was affecting him. 

With her arms locked about his neck, she was vaguely aware that they were back in the house again and making their way up the steps. She slid down the front of his body, seeing his eyes darken to a midnight blue before he pressed her between him and the wall outside the bedroom door. She gasped as his hands slid under the coat to cover her breasts; his descending mouth cut it off. Her eyes closed as his mouth made love to hers. Lost in the moment, her hands dropped her shoes and slid up the back of his neck and threaded through his hair. She arched her body against his instinctively. 

He emitted a growl as she pressed herself against him. His hands left her breasts, down to her hips and around to her rear end. He picked her up effortlessly as she linked her legs about his hips and pressed her hard into the wall. His ground his mouth against hers. 

A tremor rushed though her as she felt his erection pressing between her thighs. She tore her mouth away from his. "David, not out here!"

David's eyes focused sharply on her face. Twin dots of color were spreading across her cheeks. Her breathing was hard and fast like his was. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Maybe…maybe you should put something else on. I like this dress too much to rip it," he rasped as he nuzzled his mouth against hers. 

She nodded her head mutely as he let her go. She could see the flames flickering brightly in his eyes. She backed away from him and went into the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it and rolled her head back. "I can't believe that this is it," she said softly. His barely controlled need for her had turned her on, but it also increased her anxiety. She was nervous. She was finally going to lose her virginity. It was unsettling. Her eyes fell on the box on the bureau. She opened it and pulled out the black nightgown, if it could be called one. It had one purpose only and she knew she wouldn't be wearing it long from the way he was kissing her. "Time to get ready," she said as she took it in with her to the bathroom. 

David's eyes didn't waver from the door. His blood was pounding in his veins and in his ears. He was going to make her, his completely tonight. He blinked, knowing that he should give her some time before he went in. He went back down the steps and into the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp. He tapped his fingers on the counter as he got himself another glass. He would give her fifteen minutes before he went back up. "Fourteen minutes," he said as he looked at his watch in the darkness.

******************************************************************************

Kellie misted perfume over herself once more. She dared to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her face flared as the material conformed to the curves of her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. She absently tugged the hem a little. It skimmed the tops of her thighs. The matching thong peeked from underneath. "Come on Kellie girl," she whispered to her reflection as she ran a hand over her unbound hair once again. She opened the door and looked at the bed. Her eyes skittered away from it. The room was brightly lit from the lights. "I guess I should turn them down some," she said to herself as she turned them off, save the one on the top of the bureau, giving the room a soft warm glow. Her eyes returned to the bed. She swallowed as she went over and slowly pulled down the covers. 

"I've given her enough time, I think," he said as he put the glass back in the sink. He ran back up the steps. He was going to knock, but he stilled his hand and let it fall to his side. He placed his hand on the knob and silently pushed it open. His eyes fell on her as she leaned over the bed, pulling the sheets down. He shut it behind him as he observed her. His wife. The soft lighting flattered her complexion. His eyes trekked lower. He could see the vague shadows from her cleavage as she leaned over. "Kellie."

She jumped, startled as she turned to face him. His eyes were riveted on her. She ran her hand over her hair. "I didn't hear you come in." She raked her teeth across her lips. 

"Sorry," he replied as his one hand locked the door. His eyes stayed on her. 

The sound of the lock clicking and the predatory light that had entered his eyes made her take an involuntary step back. Her breath caught in her throat as he reached her in a matter of seconds. 

He had never seen her look as sexy as she did in the black lingerie. He knew right off it wouldn't be something that she would buy for herself. He bent his head and just when his mouth was to touch hers, he noticed something. Her breathing was fast and erratic. He leaned back and looked down at her again. "Are you all right?"

Kellie shook her head, sending her hair cascading over her shoulder. "I'm fine."

David lifted one hand and curved it around her neck. This time he felt her start a little. "You're shaking."

She didn't want him to know that she was anxious. She shook her head again. "I'm not shaking," she denied, "see," she said as she held up her hand. It was trembling slightly. She quickly hid it behind her back. She chewed on her lower lip and looked away from him. 

"Yes, you are," he stated as he grasped onto her other hand. His fingers pressed against her wrist. Her pulse was racing. Realization hit him. He tilted her chin up with his fingers, forcing her to look him in the face. "You're nervous."

A breath whooshed through her parted lips. Her eyes closed as she nodded her head slightly. "Just a little," she said faintly. 

"Why?"

"Because I've never done this before. You have. I don't know. I just…I just am. That's all."

"Kel, there's nothing to be nervous about."

She took a step back from him. "I'm not nervous because of that, well not completely, but it's you. You're making me…I don't know. You just have that look that your brothers get and I've never seen it in you before. It's unsettling." Her eyes found his. "I love you David, but…" she trailed off as she let her eyes fall away from his. 

He smiled at her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before."

Kellie rubbed her hands over her arms and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him through her lashes. "You don't think I'm being silly?"

"No. I don't think so. I think you're being you. I do want to and it's not because I can now. I just want to be with you," David said as he sat down next to her. He was keeping his eyes on her face, knowing if he looked any lower he would forget what he was saying and to hell with the waiting. He covered her hand with his, threading his fingers through hers. 

"I do want to but…I can't help but feel this way. Even after what we have done and I know you've seen me in less but there's always been a stopping point and the light has never been on before and maybe I'm feeling insecure about what you'll think when this comes off and maybe I'm thinking about how am I supposed to know what to do or what you like and don't like…" she was cut off as his finger pressed against her lips. She looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"You're babbling," he said tenderly as he cupped her cheek with his hand. His thumb rubbed over her soft lips. "I know that I've never seen what I've touched in the dark, but I don't care what you look like. You'll always be gorgeous to me. And I'll like whatever you do Kellie because I love you and you're my wife. And there are no rules. I just want to make you happy and if you would feel better if the light was off then I'll turn it off. It's just you and me."

An uncertain smile creased her lips. "I don't want to ruin this for you. And I don't think you want to turn off the light when this comes off," she said as she tugged at the hem of the black lingerie. 

He allowed his eyes to trek over her figure clad in the revealing nightgown. He knew that it had one purpose too and it was playing havoc with the shred of sanity he still had. He could feel her pulse racing under his fingers as he rubbed them over her wrist. "You won't ruin anything Kel, trust me. And you're right, I do want to see what you look like, but it won't kill me if I don't," he answered honestly. 

Kellie searched his eyes. She could see the love in them, but the lust was still flickering in the blue violet depths. She trusted him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

David slipped his hand around the back of her neck, sliding it through her wealth of midnight hair. His other hand glided around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt her hand come to rest on the back of his neck and her other one rest on the top of his arm around her waist. He nipped at her lips until they parted. He rubbed his tongue over hers. He felt her hand tighten on the back of his neck. He moved his hand and slid it down to her legs, pulling them over his lap. He ran his hand up and down their length, feeling her breath quicken against his mouth. He lifted his mouth off of hers briefly. "I want to make love to you. I want to be part of you," he whispered against her mouth, "I just want to be as close to you as possible."

Her eyes fluttered open as he spoke. His words warmed her to her toes as was the lazy caresses of his hand as it traveled up and down her legs. Her arms lifted and locked about his neck. She wetted her lips and nodded her head against his shoulder. 

There would be no stopping now he realized as he finally claimed her lips again in a passionate kiss. His hand moved up her legs and came to rest on her stomach. He felt her muscles jump involuntarily. He wanted her as relaxed as possible because he didn't want for this to hurt her at all. Her enjoyment meant more then his own, which also meant he had to go as slow as he could so it wouldn't make her more tense then she already was. At the moment her tongue was rubbing against his and her nails were scraping the back of his neck, making him tingle all over. He moved his hand up a little more until it was curved under one breast. He felt her stiffen a little, but then relax again. 

Kellie was letting the sensations take her. She was concentrating on what his mouth was doing to hers instead of what his hand was doing. She could feel the tautness of his muscles in his neck. He was straining to hold back. Her hands slid to his chest and undid the tie around his neck. She tossed it away. Her fingers plucked at the buttons of his shirt, but she didn't undo them. She felt his thumb whisk the under curve of her breast, making her whimper deep in her throat. 

David removed his hand from her and slowly pulled her hands away. He undid his shirt and kept his mouth locked with hers. He tossed it to the floor and he brought her hands back to rest on his chest. 

His skin felt hot to touch as she rubbed her palms over him. She could feel the pounding of his heart. In the back of her mind she knew that what she was wearing would soon come off. She had her own insecurities about what she looked like without clothes on. She thought she was way too skinny and that her ribs showed too much. And now those insecurities were buzzing in the back of her mind. She felt the ripple of his muscles under her hands as she moved them down over his stomach. 

He reached up and covered her breasts with both his hands. He felt her start as her heart rate escalated. He moved his palms in a soothing motion until she was whimpering deep in her throat again and her nipples were stiff. He wanted this off of her, but he wasn't sure if she would suddenly want the light off now if the negligee were to come off. He lifted his mouth off of hers and leaned away to look at her. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen and wet. Her eyes opened to look at him. "I want to know if you still want the light on or off?" he asked in a low voice. 

Kellie raised her eyes to his. She could still feel his hands on her breasts, not moving, just laying there. She knew what she was wearing was going to come off and he was being a gentleman and asking her if she wanted the lights on or off. She licked her lips nervously. "On," she said on a shaky breath. 

A smile touched his mouth as he bent his head and pressed kiss on her lips again. He raised his eyes to hers as his hands went to the straps. He slid them underneath and lifted them away from her shoulders. Her breathing was shallow and fast again. "You want me to take this off or do you want to?" he asked as his hands paused. 

Another question. She closed her eyes. "I'll take it off."

"Ok," he said as his hands fell away. 

Kellie slid off the bed and turned to face him. His eyes were watching her as she slid her hands underneath the straps. She lost her nerve and faced away from him. 

He hadn't seen the back of it so his pent up libido took another hit as his eyes traveled hungrily over her back. He could see the faint outline of the thong underneath. His fingers itched to touch her all over. His eyes rose again and watched in near agony as the straps slowly slid off her shoulders and down her arms. It dropped to her waist as she slipped her arms free. 

She felt his eyes on her back. She hooked her fingers on the material and with a final tug, sent it pooling around her ankles. She hadn't forgotten she was wearing a thong, but she figured it was better then nothing at all. She stepped out of it. The sound of his harsh breathing behind her made her knees quake a little. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face him. 

David noticed that she didn't meet his eyes as she turned towards him. Her arms covered her breasts. All he could see were the inner curves and the plump outer curves. A blush was staining her cheeks. The lighting flattered her tremendously. The golden ivory of her skin reminding him of warmed cream. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said with awe as he reached out a hand and rested it on the curve of her waist. It made her take a step towards him. He looked up at her as his other hand came up and settled on her waist as well. He rubbed them up and down her sides. "You have any idea of how lovely you are."  
 

Some of her insecurities melted away from his words. "You don't think I'm too skinny and my ribs show too much?" she asked in a small voice. 

He lifted his eyes to hers. "No. You're perfect all over." He pressed a kiss on her stomach, his tongue making circles around her navel. He felt her jump a little, but she didn't move away. He made forays into her navel with his tongue. 

It was almost a soothing feeling as she felt his mouth roving over her stomach. It was making her feel weak in the knees again. Her skin tingled as his hair brushed against her. 

David kissed up to where her arms crossed over her breasts. He lifted his mouth away from her and looked into her heavy lidded eyes. He reached up and took her hands in his. "Let me see how exquisite you really are?"

The words allowed her to relax a little more as she allowed his hands to lower her arms away from her chest. She felt some more color rise in her cheeks as his eyes traveled over her. 

"I never imagined how much better you look with a light on. There are no words to say," he whispered as he lifted his hand and his fingers captured one plump mound. She had a slight tan line, but it was barely noticeable. He teased one rose pink nipple before leaning forwards and capturing it with his mouth. 

Her eyes closed automatically as she felt his mouth. She was shaking inside and it wasn't wholly from her anxiety. It was his touch. She felt an aching settling between her thighs. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his teeth nip at her gently and his fingers rub over the other one. 

He moved his lips to the other side, not rushing himself as he took the other hardened nipple between his lips and sucked. She tasted sweet as she always did. The restraints he was placing on himself slipped another notch. He heard her whimper as it escaped her lips. A gentle tug had her back, straddling his lap. His hands moved up and down her back, tracing over the delicate vertebra. She felt hot to the touch. He moved his hands lower to cup her tight rear end. He felt her gasp against his hair. He moved his lips up until he caught her lips again. 

Kellie was melting. Her insides were burning like they always had when they were making out. She felt his erection pressing between her legs. She shifted her hips against his. 

He let out a growl as she moved. The feel of her hot wet flesh rubbing against him made his mind swim. He kissed her harder. 

The intensity of his kiss made her nerve endings go haywire. She knew that he was losing control. 

With a turn, he lowered her to the bed, his hands supporting her back. As soon as he removed his hands, they went to his pants. They soon joined the other discarded clothing on the floor. 

She didn't think as he settled between her spread thighs as his mouth founds hers again. The feel of his skin against hers sent electrical currents through her. Her knees pressed against his hips and her feet rested on the back of his calves. She arched her neck as his mouth left hers to trail down to where her pulse thudded. 

The scent of her lilac perfume flooded his brain as he pressed his open mouth on the column of her throat. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whimpered as his mouth moved down further. 

David sucked on the stiff peaks before moving down to the plane of her stomach again. His fingers hooked themselves on the scrap of material that rode her hipbones and gradually began to work them down. He slid them off of her ankles and for a moment stopped, to gaze at her. She was gorgeous all over. Her body was gracefully curved, not overblown at all. His eyes went the black curls at the base of her hips and down her slender legs. He moved his hands up her calves to her thighs. 

When he stopped to look at her, she felt color spread across her. "What?" she asked as she felt his hands move on her legs.

"You're so…and I want you so damn bad…and I love you so damned much," he replied as his fingers teased the insides of her thighs before moving them up and sliding them inside her wet heat. 

A soft cry escaped her lips as she felt his fingers move inside of her. "David."

After all his ministrations, he still didn't feel that she was ready enough. He wanted this not to hurt her at all. He slowly plunged his fingers inside of her as her hips moved with them. He watched her head lean back. He moved up a little and inch-by-inch kissed the inside of her thighs before spreading them a little with his other hand. 

Her eyes flew open at the first touch of his mouth. She never imagined that he would ever do that. Her eyes closed as she felt his tongue slide inside her and his fingers stimulate that tight nub of flesh. She clutched at the sheets under her hands as she felt herself starting to break. All the sensations had finally become too much. It hit her with a force of a freight train. "DAAAAAVIIIIIIIID!"

David took his mouth away as she screamed his name. He didn't removed his fingers however as he pressed them harder against her. He leaned up over her again and pressed his mouth over hers. 

She moaned into his mouth as she still felt wave after wave of pleasure rush through her. She could also taste herself on his mouth. It made her feel hotter. It wasn't enough. Her hands tugged on his boxers. 

He understood and took his boxers off with one hand. He moved between her thighs again, pressing himself against her. He removed his fingers and little by little slid inside her. She still felt tight, but the mere feel of her made his breath catch. She felt so good around him. 

As soon as she felt him inside her, she opened her eyes again. They found his as they were trained on her face. The feeling of him inside of her was strange, but not the least bit unpleasant. Her hands lifted to his shoulders. They were tight as he braced himself on his forearms above her. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she felt him press against the thin barrier that proclaimed her virginity. 

David looked down at her face. A sheen of sweat covered it, but it made her all the more beautiful. He didn't move for a moment, but the waiting was killing him. "I don't know if this will hurt you. I'm sorry if it does. I don't want to…hurt you." With that, he closed his eyes and pushed hard. 

Pain ripped through her as she cut off her own scream. Her teeth cut into her lips as she held it back. Her nails knifed through his skin. 

He felt the sting of her nails. He pressed his mouth against hers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered as he kissed her cheeks as twin tears slipped down them. He didn't move for a few minutes until her whimpers subsided. "Kellie?"

She opened her eyes to look up at him. She could tell that he felt bad. She shook her head. "I know…don't be…knew it would…" she rasped. But she could feel him filling her and behind the slight burning she still felt, there was the promise of more pleasure. Her eyes blinked rapidly to clear them. "Don't stop…please…I need…I want you…to…finish…and make it…go away…"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

With some uncertainty he began to move. He moved incredibly slow, afraid to hurt her more. 

Her hands slid down his arms and twisted themselves in the sheets next to her head. It did hurt just a little now, but it was quickly fading with each thrust of his hips. Her body began to tighten up again. Her eyes fell closed. 

David looked into her face and saw a smile flit across her features as her lips parted on a whimper. He bent his head and captured those lips. His hands managed to find hers on the pillow. 

Kellie grasped onto his hands, their fingers intertwining. Her legs slipped instinctively about his hips. Her eyes opened as she felt more of him. She locked her ankles, drawing him deeper.  Her eyes caught his and held. She leaned her head up slightly and brushed her lips against his. Her body felt like it was going to explode at any minute. Then she shattered once again. She cried out his name again, unable to stop herself from screaming it. 

The feel of her closing around him nearly made him lose his breath. She fit him so rightly. His hands tightened as he pressed his forehead against hers as he couldn't hold it back anymore. He poured himself into her unable to take the torture anymore. "Kellie," he groaned as his eyes closed briefly. 

Her body continued to shake as aftershocks raced through her. Her breath came in a rush as she felt him groan her name against her skin. The sound of their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room. She slid her legs off of his hips. "David?" she whispered finally as she regained her breath. 

David opened his eyes to look into her face. Her eyes were alight with love. He didn't say anything as he rubbed his nose against hers for a moment.

Kellie smiled and touched her nose to his to return the gesture. They didn't need words. She finally released his hands from her grip. 

He lifted his weight off of her and rolled to the side. He gathered her close and pressed a kiss on her temple. He pulled the sheets up with his hand, covering them both. 

Her hands rested against the wall of his chest. Her eyes fell on the cross around his neck. Her eyes drooped and she let out a yawn. She snuggled closer to him, pressing her heated skin against his. The sound of his heart lulled her to sleep within seconds. 

David smiled as he looked down at her again. She was breathing deeply and slowly. He rubbed a hand over her back and pressed another kiss on her forehead. "Lights out," he called softly. The room fell into darkness as he finally closed his eyes as well. 

******************************************************************************

The next morning, David awoke first. His eyes opened and fell on the beauty sleeping beside him. She was sleeping on her stomach, facing him. Her inky hair lay in a tangle over the white pillowcase. He reached up and smoothed some of her hair away from her face. 

Kellie opened her eyes when she felt his touch. "Good morning," she said quietly, smiling. She cuddled closer to him. 

"You sleep all right?"

She nodded her head in response. "I love you David."  
  


"Love you too," he replied as he nuzzled her mouth with his. 

She smiled again as he kissed her. "No wonder I wanted you so much."

"Why's that?"

"Because I found you so irresistible."  
  


"Irresistible? Look who's talking," he chuckled. 

"Me?" she teased as she reached up and brushed back a lock of his chocolate hair. 

"Yes, you. I was always drawn to you. You were something else Kel. You were everything I wanted. And you were tempting as hell at times." He kissed her softly. "And I'm glad I went after you."

Kellie smiled against his mouth. "I'm glad you think so." She braced her hands against the wall of his chest as she parted their lips. She looked up at him through her lashes. "You think…?" she smirked as she tapped her nails against him suggestively. 

David grinned and leaned over her. "I won't say no because there is no way I can resist anymore." With that he covered her mouth with his in a passionate loving kiss.

A/N: Done! I hope you all enjoyed this story! It was only fitting that I do all the Maxwell children. Stay tuned for more stories coming soon! XOXO!!


End file.
